My choice
by sports990
Summary: Percys time to decide the fate of the world is coming closer, Chirons prophecy is coming clearer, and Athena may be right about Percys fatal flaw. What is real and what is fiction and just how important are the gods? PERCABETH, seqal "One Step at a Time!"
1. Wake up call

_**My Choice**_

**Chapter 1: Wake Up Call**

There I was in a dark cave. I could hear Kronos's laughter almost human but still creepy and sinister. Even in my dream he scared me, with a scar on his face, blonde hair, and his ability to make time move slowly. I knew I was looking at Kronos but I still couldn't get over the fact that he had taken over Luke, my enemy's body. I almost felt bad for the guy. Almost…..he'd tried to kill my friends and I plenty of times, so he wasn't high up on my pity list.

"Such a shame you have chosen the wrong path young demigod." Kronos said in my dream. "The gods do nothing to help anybody they are better gone. Help me rise, help me rise and you could be powerful!"

"No," I muttered, "I won't help, stop. Stop!"

"Seaweed brain, wake up." said a familiar voice.

I woke up in a cold sweat, staring at a very beautiful face. "Aaaaaa!" I screamed in fear, only to realize it was my friend Annabeth staring down at me. "What are you doing here?" I yelled at her.

"Percy your mom let me in. We have to get to camp now! It's a matter of life or death!"

That sure as heck got me out of bed, only to jump back in realizing I only had on gray sweatpants.

"Oh sorry," said a red faced Annabeth, "I'll go wait outside. Hurry up though."

I really hadn't been that embarrassed because I had been working out and now I had a six pack…………or maybe a four pack I wasn't really that sure. Also I had acquired nice arm muscles. Anyway I quickly got dressed, put some extra clothes in a backpack along with some drachma, nectar and ambrosia. I felt my jeans pocket to make sure I had riptide, my ballpoint pen that changed into a lethal celestial bronze sword as soon as I uncapped it. Once I was satisfied that I had everything I needed I opened my door and walked out only to be talked by a huge hug from my mom.

"Good bye Percy. Iris-message me as much as possible. I love you." Said my mom, while she kissed me on the forehead.

"Love you too," I replied, as Annabeth grabbed my hand and lead me out the door.

Review please; it will make me very happy!!


	2. Who Let The Dogs Out?

**Hi everybody thank you for your constructive criticism. I tried really hard to go back and make sure I fixed all my grammar, run-on sentences, spelling, ect. I'm usually good at writing however I've NEVER been good at Language Arts. I hope those of you who sent reviews are reading this so you can tell me if I did better. Review Please!! I welcome constructive criticism but no flames please. Hope you like this chapter better!! **

_**Chapter 2: Who Let The Dogs Out?**_

"Annabeth how do you expect…" I stopped mid-sentence because I heard a low growl right behind her. "Annabeth watch out!" I yelled right as the hellhound pounced on her and pinned her to the ground. She whimpered in fear as the giant dog growled even louder.

"Percy now would be a great time to act heroic, and help me! Annabeth yelled.

My mind was working frantically, which was a weird occurrence. If I tried to attack the hellhound it would hurt Annabeth. However if I tried to free Annabeth then the hellhound would attack both of us. In the end I chose a completely different approach. I ran to one side and as I hoped the hellhound followed. The bad news was that he flung Annabeth from under him so that her head hit a mailbox and she lay motionless.

I turned to face the monster. I waited until the last second and then crouched low so that the hellhound jumped right over me. Before it even had time to wonder where I went, I stabbed it in the back. It burst into smoke leaving only a faint smell of dog breath behind.

I ran to where Annabeth lay motionless. I got down into a crouch and lifted Annabeth's head onto my knee. I saw that she had a big gash on her scalp that was bleeding. She looked pretty pale which worried me. That's when an idea came to me. No matter how much I had worked out I would never be able to carry her all the way to camp. Also I would not be taking the Grey Sisters cab again. So I let lose five loud, sharp whistles and I saw blackjack flying in the distance.

I picked Annabeth up and put her on Blackjack's back and then I got on myself. "Blackjack, take us to Camp Half Blood, please."

_OK boss._ He said in my head.

As we were flying the short distance to Camp Half blood I rummaged through my bag and got out some nectar and ambrosia and fed it to Annabeth.

Just as we landed at Half Blood Hill Annabeth's eyes fluttered open. "Percy," she said weakly, "what happened?"

"Shhhh," I told her,"just relax and hold onto my neck. We are at camp, just outside the boundaries. I'll get you into the Big House don't worry." She nodded her head saying she understood. I jumped off of Blackjack and then got Annabeth down. Then I carried her into the camp where they were greeted by a flustered Chiron.

"Chiron we have to get Annabeth into the Big Hous…"

"There's no time Percy. Go set Annabeth on a bed and then come right back out. Annabeth, dear, you already know what dilemma I'm worried about so you are not missing anything."Chiron hurriedly said.

I was really confused but I carried Annabeth the rest of the way to the Big House. When I set her down I gave her some more nectar and ambrosia and then ran out the door.

"Chiron, where are we going?" I asked after walking in the forest for ten minutes. "Also what do you mean Annabeth already knows what the problem is?"

"Percy, I sent Annabeth to get you. She had been at camp for a week. When the kids were playing capture the flag last week they found Nico wandering in the forest. He said he needed to find you, but he seemed very confused. I think Nico went over to Kronos's side." Chiron replied.


	3. Whoa Oh!

**Hi everybody!! I know my Chapters haven't been that long, and I'm working on it. Also I hope my run-on sentences, grammar, ect was better this time. Please continue to review but no FLAMES!! By The way I won't be able to add anything for a while because I'm going to a sleep away camp and then on a nine day cruise. But when I get back I'll write more!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY Percy Jackson and the Olympian characters.

**Chapter 3: Whoa Oh!**

"Oh that's it? I already know that." I calmly replied.

"What!" Chiron yelled quite loudly. "If you already knew this why didn't you tell us? We have him locked in a room and he's been trying to tell us he was a spy but we didn't believe him. The kids found him when they were playing capture the flag."

"Well, last summer he came to my house and said he had a plan. He said if we wanted a way to beat Kronos we needed to have a spy in his army. He told me he would be the spy and would report back at the beginning of this summer. He volunteered to be the spy because now that Kronos knows he's a son of Hades he could be very useful to him. I said as long as he was willing to do it, it was a great idea."

"Oh, well if that's it, then OK."

"Wait, Annabeth said this was a matter of life and death."

"Well I believe she said that to get you out of bed. That really was the only problem."

"Well why did you have to take me really deep in the woods to tell me this?"

"We are trying to keep this on … what would you kids say these days… the DL? If people found out that Nico was a spy people would be even more afraid of him than they already are."

"Can I see Nico? I need to talk to him, and make sure he is alright."

"Well, we all have to talk to him to see if he found out anything of importance."

When we got to the big house, we walked into a section I had never been in. There were rooms that looked like jail cells…wait they were jail cells, and they didn't look very inviting. We stopped at the very last cell and Chiron opened the door with a bronze key. Inside, Nico sat in a corner, hugging his knees. He looked like he wanted to murder someone. However when Nico 

saw me his expression changed. He looked hopeful and glad I was there. "Percy, help me! They think I'm really on Kronos's side. Remember I told you last summer I was going to be a spy!"

"Don't worry Nico." Chiron said. "Percy explained everything to me. You're off the hook. Now let's go find Annabeth and discuss what you learned from Kronos's army."

When we arrived at Annabeth's room, we all sat on a bed. Well, except for Chiron because he was in centaur form.

"When I told Kronos that I wanted to serve him," Nico explained, "he said he would be happy to let me in. I was honored in his army because, of course, I'm the son of Hades. Right away I learned all of the army's secrets. I learned that Kronos was going to try _extremely _hard to make Percy die before he turned sixteen! The Titan lord is determined to make me the child of the prophecy, thinking I would chose to destroy the gods. I also learned something very scary. Silena joined the army. She is going to lead an attack soon on the camp. She'll be bringing a lot of monsters with her. She's determined to win."

"Well," I said, when Nico was finished, "I guess this is a matter of life or death!"


	4. Dangerous

**Hi everybody I found time to write. Hope you like this chapter. By the way you may have noticed that all of my titles are song names. Cool huh? Anyway review and **_**NO FLAMES**_** (honest101) **

**Dangerous**

For some reason Annabeth, who was normally very composed, was freaking out. "What," she screamed, "Silena joined the army! Why would she do that? Chiron what are we going to do."

"Well I believe we need a quest to find Silena and stop her." Chiron replied. "Nico and Annabeth please go round up the campers and tell them to come to the dinning pavilion. I need to talk to Percy."

"Percy," Chiron said, "I believe you are the best person to lead this quest. I wish you to volunteer. You may decline, however if you do I believe this camp will come to a tragic end."

"No pressure right?" I muttered. "Ok. I guess I will do it."

Right then the campers ran into the pavilion. Annabeth and Nico sat down on either side of me. Unfortunately, Tyson was working in Poseidon's forges making swords fro war. To get everyone's attention Chiron pounded his hooves against the table. "Alright, let's get right to the point. Silena is going to be leading an attack on this camp very soon. We need a quest to stop her. So, do we have any volunteers?" everyone was whispering amongst themselves and pointing to the one they thought should lead the quest. That's when I stood up.

"I will lead the quest Chiron." I spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. Annabeth grabbed my hand and I looked down into her deeply scared gray eyes. She was scared for me. I had wanted to take her on the quest with me but the look in her eyes made me nervous.

"Well Percy, it's time for you to consult the oracle." Chiron said pulling me from my thoughts. "If you are still sane we will talk more."

As I opened the trap door to the attic I smelled mildew and a wrapped up mummy. In my mind she spoke_:__I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask._

"How do I stop Silena from destroying our camp?" I asked it.

Right then green mist came from the spirit of Delphi's mouth. It formed a picture of Silena talking to some Dracaenae. Then she turned to me and spoke to me in a rasping voice:

_Three shall go to the mountain of despair_

_You shall face a traitor in their lair_

_You shall save another traitor _

_Who will betray you later_

_A prophecy comes clear_

_You will need help from the all seer_

_A love is worried for you_

_It could lead to the start of something new (ha ha)_

Before the mist had fully disappeared I was running for the rap door, and sprinting back to the pavilion. We I arrived, everyone started bombarding me with questions, however Annabeth just came up and threw her arms around me in a hug.

"Everyone sit down!" Chiron yelled over the deafening campers. "Percy, please recite your prophecy."

When I was done reciting my prophecy everyone was silent. Then Annabeth spoke up. "I will go with Percy on the quest." She looked around daring anyone to snub her.

"I will too!" panted someone behind her.

Everyone turned around to stare at the speaker. It was a panting Grover, looking the same as ever.

"G-man!" I said enthusiastically. "This is perfect the same people who went on the quest to retrieve Zeus's master bolt. So Chiron, when do we leave?"

"Well if you go get packed now you can leave right after dinner." Chiron replied.

As soon as we were done eating we grabbed our bags and met at Thalia's pine tree.

"Percy!" Someone yelled to me. I spun around to see Nico running up the hill to see us off. "Percy, you need to be careful. You know what Kronos can do. I'm going to try to keep in touch but I have to back to him. I'll try IMing you if I can. Oh and try not to die." He finished with a smile and a wave as he turned around and sprinted off back to camp.

"Percy, you must heed Nico's warning and remember the prophecy." Chiron said as he trotted next to me.

"Chiron," I asked, "what is the full prophecy you received? It said in my prophecy that another one would come clear, and I think it's yours.

Instead of answering my question he gave me a sack of drachma. "Percy, just IM me as much as possible. Oh and part of the prophecy that I received has Annabeth in it. Please watch over her, I'm worried. However I knew that she would want to go on this quest with you. As you know she would never leave you, or betray you." And with that, he left me standing there with a sack of drachma, and a working brain thinking about what he said.

We all checked our bags once more to make sure we had enough provisions to last us a while. I looked back one last time at the camp I felt was my second home. I didn't know if I'd make it back but at least I was about to embark on a quest with my best friends.

We stepped into the van Argus was driving. He was going to take us two-hundred miles. So we wouldn't get very far but it was a start so I was okay with it. As soon as she started driving Annabeth promptly fell asleep with her head on my shoulder. That's when I realized, even if I didn't make it back to Camp Half Blood I was with my two best friends and that was all that mattered.


	5. Deja Vu

**Hey everyone I'm glad a lot of you liked my last chapter. I never knew it would be so hard to write a prophecy! Anyway this chapter has more action in it so…hope you like it! REVIEW PLEASE!! By the way I am purposely making my chapters pretty short so I can have a lot of chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character from PJO! : (**

**Déjà Vu**

"Annabeth wake up!" I yelled. She had fallen asleep on my shoulder four hours ago and had somehow ended up with her head on my lap. I was shaking her gently while she moaned and tossed and turned in the condensed space we were in.

Just then Argus opened our side door and told us this was as far as he could take us. We had stopped near a river, looking out at the gorgeous sunrise. I didn't know what to do because Annabeth still wouldn't wake up. I looked to Grover for advice but obviously he had none to give. After trying again and again to wake Annabeth up I decided to take the hard route. I picked up and carried her to the first bench we saw. I sat her down and that's when I noticed the Minotaur.

Even from one-hundred feet away I could smell it, a mixture of rotten eggs and farm animals. Being as quiet as possible I nudged Grover and nodded my head towards the monster. Right away he understood what to do. I picked up the writhing Annabeth and slowly backed up, as far as I could without falling off the edge of the riverbank.

Wait the river, I thought. We could jump in and I could control the water to take us somewhere else. Preferably somewhere close to San Francisco. We were still only about one-hundred feet away from the Minotaur, so as soon as I stepped on a twig and it snapped, the monster charged. "Now" I screamed to Grover and we jumped into the river with Annabeth in my arms.

Once we were underwater I made an air bubble around us so that Grover and Annabeth could breath.

"AAAAAA!" screamed Annabeth as she woke with a start. She had a terrified look in her startling grey eyes.

"Annabeth, what's wrong? Are you ok?" I asked before she threw she arms around my neck and sobbed.

I had a strange feeling of déjà vu. It was just like in the Sea of monsters with Annabeth sobbing into my neck, underwater, in an air bubble, and me holding her. I felt so sorry for her. I couldn't imagine what she had been dreaming of.

I noticed Grover had turned around to give of privacy. I slowly ran my hand through her hair. While she shivered in fear, still sobbing.

She cried for five more minutes before hiccupping to a stop. Her grey eyes looked as red as a fire. She looked so heartbroken and I didn't even know why. She sat down in the air bubble and I sat next to her. Grover came over to sit with us too.

"Annabeth, what happened?" I inquired.

"Kronos was in my dream, and was showing me visions. Silena was attacking camp, and she brought the worst of the monsters with her. Kampe was there, laistrygonians, dracaena, empusa, and a bunch more horrible monsters. They were killing everyone. Even Chiron was down. Just like when Kampe attacked camp last year, it was you and me fighting her. Then she stabbed you with her sword. You died immediately. Grover, you came over to help me, but the same thing happened to you. Somehow Tyson died too. It was horrible." She finished before she started sobbing again into my chest.

It wasn't sure how to take this news. Was Kronos showing her the future, was I destined to die by Kampe's sword? For now I realized Annabeth was my first priority. I had to make her feel better. "Annabeth, it's ok. Nobody is here except for us. No one can hurt you while I'm' here, just relax." I said while tightly holding onto her. I won't let Chiron down, I thought. I would go to the ends of the Earth to protect her. As long as I'm alive I won't let anything happen to her.

"Percy!" Grover yelled. "I think we have a problem." I turned to look where he was pointing. Right in front of our air bubble, maybe one- half a mile away, was The Princess Andromeda, Luke/Kronos's demon ship.


	6. SOS

**Hey the last Chapter actually didn't have that much action but this one has a lot. Now if you are looking for a fabulous, awesome, long story I recommend reading living From Dream To Dream by music5693. It is probably the best story on Fan Fiction!! Now do I even have to say it…Review PLEASE!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any PJO characters. **

**S.O.S**

"Percy, I think we should go around it." Grover suggested.

"No!" Annabeth insisted. "We have to fight them. Silena may be on that ship. If she is we have to stop her, and convince her not to destroy our camp!"

Wow, I thought. Annabeth sure was brave. I was about to agree with Grover, but what Annabeth said made sense. We had to find Silena someday so why not now? "Ok, let's do it."

As Annabeth and I had done before, we swam in our air bubble to the starboard side. Then we climbed up the service ladder.

When we got to the top I almost screamed. Luke/Kronos was staring down at me with a malicious grin on his scared face. He looked very pale, like he'd been grounded for a year and had to stay in a windowless room. Anyway he grabbed all three of us by our shirts and hauled us to a room I remember all too well. It was a huge stateroom. The only thing that had changed was that there was no sarcophagus. That was because the thing that had been in there was the one who had dragged us into this room. That's when I saw him. Nico was standing in a dark corner with his arms crossed. And just to mock us there was Silena twirling her hair in her finger. I caught Nico's eye and he winked, letting me know he wasn't going to hurt us. However I looked like Silena would.

"Well," said Kronos in a voice that was partly Luke's and partly his, the sound of a voice just forming, scratchy, and all evil. "You have decided to come on my ship? You all are so dumb to come here right no. do you not know what I'm planning right now. Soon your little camp will be destroyed. Now when I kill you, you won't be able to witness it. I'm so sorry." Kronos finished with a sneer.

"Sir," Nico timidly asked, "would you like me to take them to the jail so you can prepare yourself?"

'Yes, that would be great. Would you like some accompaniment?"

"No, I can take them." Nico said with false fearlessness, and he grabbed Annabeth's arm, and Grover and mines shirts.

Once they were down at the bottom floor, Nico stopped acting. "Are you ok?" he asked

"Ya, we will be if you get us out of here." I answered.

"That won't be a problem. Here just break this glass and climb out the window. I'll cut my arm, so it'll look like we had a fight. Then just jump out into the ocean, and will all the water to sink the ship. I'll sound the emergency bell after you've left to make it look like the troops were to slow. I won't even get into trouble for it."

We quickly thanked him, and broke the glass. Annabeth, Grover, and I jumped out right as Nico sounded the alarm.


	7. Pocket Full of Sunshine

**Hi everyone I know the last chapter was pretty short but it just worked out that way. By the way I can never seem to catch myself if I change "tenses." It's supposed to be like the PJO stories. If you notice I do change tenses please tell me!! Hope you like this one!! REVIEW PLEASE**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any PJO characters. **

**Pocket Full of Sunshine**

We were three days into the quest and we've been traveling in an air bubble two of the days. We figured we'd get there much faster if we isolated ourselves. I'm speaking for everyone when I say we were extremely bored.

Grover ate at least forty cans, and Annabeth finished about five books. Being ADHD I couldn't stop pacing the entire time. The only time I felt at rest was when I was asleep, and that didn't happen often. However these boring hours gave us time to think of a plan. It was planned that we would have to get out of this bubble some time, and find other means of transportation. That was about all we were sure of.

I knew we were 90' W and 48' N, and somewhere in the Great Lakes, near Michigan. So overall we were making good time, but not fast enough. I was able to control the speed we moved so it was around sixty MPH, which was fast for an underwater air bubble.

That was when we ran, literally, into land. Somehow I hadn't controlled the water well enough to take us into a canal or river. I had no choice but to pop the bubble.

We were forced to climb up a rock and ended on the bank of Lake Superior, right outside of a small town. I set down the bags I had taken with me and looked around. Annabeth and Grover were really wet but I, since no one was around, was completely dry. Grover just shook himself dry, but Annabeth stood there shivering. "Come here." I told her, as I draped my arms around her. I willed all the water to flow off of her and back into the river. She quietly thanked me and walked over to a bench and sat down. She looked around and then looked back at me. I walked over to her, leaving Grover to explore a trash can with a lot of cans in it. "What's up Annabeth?" I inquired.

"Percy, remember your prophecy. 'You will need help from the all seer.' Well I think we need to hitch a ride from Apollo."

"What! Why would we do that?"

"Well, Apollo is the god of prophecies, and drives the sun chariot. So I guess he 'see's all'."

"I have to admit that makes sense. I guess we have to ask him for help." I looked up at the clear, blue sky. "Apollo, please help us. We need to get to San Francisco quickly. We would really appreciate it if you came and picked us up. I mean it is sunset."

"Alright dude but only because I'm really bored." Replied a voice from behind me. I turned around to face the sun god leaning against a red Maserati Spyder. He wore jeans and a red shirt with the sleeves cut off. "Where do you guys need to go? Oh sorry I mean you two and the hottie over there." He said pointing to Annabeth, who was blushing as red as the car.

"We need to go to San Francisco." I growled at Apollo.

"Wow, dude chill. I won't take your girl." He defended himself while winking at Annabeth.

"She's not my _girl_, I'm just protecting her from guys that will hurt her." I protested.

Apollo's eyes flashed angrily. I took it as a warning that if I pushed him further, he would do something godly. But I still couldn't believe how many girls had fallen for him. Now my Annabeth was going for him…Wait did I just say _my_ Annabeth? I meant my _friend_ Annabeth. And I wasn't about to let her get hurt by some god who was "all that."

"Lord Apollo," Grove said before I could retort. "It would really help us if you could give us a lift."

"Oh yes. Please." Annabeth pleaded.

"Well sweetie, only for you. But could we leave that one?" he inquired pointing to me.

"No, he's my friend, and we all need your help. Right, Percy?" She said with a harsh voice

"Yes Lord Apollo. Please help us get to Mt. Tam." I said with mock earnest.

"Ya, whatever. Just get into the car." He finished with a snap of his fingers, making the back door of the car open.

Grover climbed in first, followed by Annabeth, and then me.

"Now you know it's against ancient laws for us to interfere with a half-blood quest. So, I can only take you as far as The Golden Gate Bridge. You'll have to get past Ladon yourself. We should be there in like three hours. Get comfy." As he finished talking, the seats went back and we each had a pillow, blanket, and some snacks to share. Again Annabeth fell asleep as soon as 

we took off to the sky. And again it happened to be on my shoulder. _And again_ I knew it was going to be a long ride.


	8. Again

**Aloha! (Hope I spelled that right!!) Anyway I tried to make that last chapter pretty funny, but still have a good amount of percabeth. Hope I did it well. Well I have 5 days until my cruise…so I will hopefully get like 3 more chapters done. I may be able to update but I'm not sure. I have noticed that I haven't made Grover that important in the last few chapters. Is everyone ok with that? Tell me. Well…on with the chapter!! REVIEW **_**PLEASE!! **_**P.S I realized that in Déjà Vu, when Annabeth was telling them about her dream, that Nico was dead. That wasn't supposed to be there so I fixed it!!**

**Again**

I'm seriously not kidding. Are we repeating history or something? Here we were in a car. Annabeth once again is having a nightmare, and she won't wake up. Now Apollo has stopped the sun chariot because we were as far as he could take us. Now if you think things really can't happen more than once, AGAIN I was forced to pick Annabeth up and carry her.

"Grover, you wanna help me or something?" I said while readjusting Annabeth in my arms.

"No man, your way stronger." He answered with mock admiration. "And there's no way I'm picking up your girlfriend."

At first I just shrugged, but then I realized he said Annabeth was my girlfriend. "Man, come on. She's just a friend and you know it.

"Oh stop kidding yourself. I'm a satyr remember. I can read your emotions. You _never_ stop thinking about her. You don't think of anything else, just her."

I wasn't sure if Grover was making all this up or was telling the truth. I guess I was starting to like Annabeth more. I just wasn't sure what _more_ meant. We walked for about three minutes longer, side by side, with Annabeth squirming in my arms. Then I saw a little fountain in the middle of a park. I walked over to it and splashed water on her face.

"AAAAAA" she said (again). Then started crying (again).I put her n the edge of the fountain and sat down next to her while she cried into my chest.(again)

"Annabeth, what did you dream about this time?" Grover quietly asked her as he sat down next to her.

"This time, on the day of Percy's birthday Kronos came to camp. You stood to face him, but he killed you right away. After that he just left, leaving everyone else. Chiron had to take you away, and I had to burn your shroud." Once she finished she started to bawl into my chest (again).

Once recovered enough to walk, we trudged on. After an hour of walking we reached a lush meadow with flowers blooming.

Wrapped around a tree with golden apples on it was a dragon. It had way too many heads for me to count and horrible breath. Fortunately he was asleep, but we had to get around him to reach Mt. Tam. Annabeth slowly started to walk towards the beast but I pulled her back.

Are you insane? I mouthed to her. Why would she walk straight towards the horrible monster? Did she wish to die?

"No." she whispered. "But you and Grover need to get around it, so I'll distract it. I'm doing this to help you." She added.

My mind was racing. She was right we did need to get around but there was no way in Hades I would let her sacrifice herself.

I was about to retort, but I could tell she was not going to be talked out of this. "Annabeth I…

HA HA HA, a cliff. I'm soooooooooooooooooooo evil. I'll update later. Bi Bi


	9. Damaged

**Hey did you guys like the last chapter?? No one is reviewing. Please review it makes me very happy. I'm one of those people who jump up and down when I get two reviews. Anyway hope you review for this chapter. **

**Damaged**

"Annabeth I…" I stuttered I didn't know what to say. She was such a true friend. But he wasn't about to let her die. "I'll do it. You guys go around him. I'll hold him off. Don't worry." (Sorry Empress of pudding. Hope those were the words you wanted.)

"Percy, no!" Annabeth protested. "You can't! you'll die!"

"Yet you thought I would let you do it." I said while brushing a tear off her cheek that had fallen from her eyes. "Annabeth, I won't die but there's a chance I could. I made a promise that I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I'm not about to break it. Just go around it and you'll be fine." For some reason she wouldn't stop crying. I walked over to Grover and whispered "Make her go. Please I'll be fine, just make her go." Grover just nodded and walked over to her.

"No!" she screamed so loud it woke Ladon up. "Percy don't, please." She pleaded with tears streaming down her face. The way she looked at me made me feel so horrible. I felt like my heart was going to burst. Grover was struggling to hold her back, but with all her strength she got free. She threw herself at me with a hug. "Annabeth its okay I'll be ok." I said trying to calm her down as much as myself.

Then she screamed. I thought she was just too heartbroken to stand it anymore when I realized she had screamed in agony. I looked down and saw that Ladon had bitten her in the back and it was gushing blood. "Grover run around it now!" I yelled to him. Thankfully he had the sense to listen and made it safely to the other side, while caring the bags. However Ihad to deal with Annabeth, who was now screaming as loudly as a bulldozer. "Annabeth, get on my back." I yelled to her. I don't know if it was because she was in so much pain that she didn't respond, but I knew if we didn't get around Ladon we would all die.

I carefully picked her up for the third time in less than a week, cautious to avoid her bite. I'm not really sure where I mustered the strength to do it, but I ran with Annabeth in my arms. I didn't get it as easily as Grover had. Ladon snapped at me over and over. I was forced to jump, swerve, and run with all everything I had.

Finally I made it to where Grover was waiting for us.

"Are you ok?" he questioned me.

"Ya I am, but Annabeth's not. Get me some nectar and ambrosia." I answered

He walked over to me as I set Annabeth down the gash on her back didn't look so good. It was long, wide, and deep. By now she had stopped screaming and her breathing was shallow. Quickly I gave her the god food and waited.

At first nothing happened but then, slowly, her eyes fluttered open. Her breathing became regular, and the gash started to close, leaving a long scar. The affects happened faster than I expected, not that I was complaining. Two years ago a hunter named Zoe got hurt by Ladon. Then she went into battle and died. I didn't want that to happen to Annabeth.

"Hey wise girl. How do you feel?"

"Like I was bitten by a many headed dragon, with horrible breath. Other than that fine." She answered with a giggle.

"Well, do you think you can walk, because were close to Mt. Tam?"

She nodded and stood up only to fall onto Grover. He steadied her and together we walked towards The Titans Lord's lair.


	10. One in a Million

**Yo, yo, yo!! What's up? I hope the sky is. JK. Anyway I'm getting like no reviews. PLEASE review. It makes me sooooooooooooo happy. Thank you all for your good reviews, those of you who sent them. I'm going to try and write two more chapters before my cruise. I'm going to try and write some more, but those of you who have been on a cruise before, know there's so much to do!! Hope you like this chapter!! By the way…I know I've asked this before, but no one responded. Do you like the fact that Grover doesn't have a lot of importance in my story? Tell me by…REVIEWS!! Wait one more thing. Does anyone know if prophecies go in order? Like do the lines follow each other in chronological order? Please tell me!!**

**One in a Million**

Because of Annabeth's feeble condition it took us a little under an hour to make it to the base of Mt. Tam. Clouds were swirling at the summit and the whole place had an eerie glow. I had drastically changed since the last time I was there. Instead of a cave floor it was now made of black marble. The whole place looked like a mansion, but an evil mansion. Even from where I was standing I could see it was huge. It looked like there were many rooms, and

Ahead of me I saw, and heard, Atlas holding up the sky. The funny part was that we could walk right past him and he couldn't do anything about it.

Whoops, we were so wrong. I guess I forgot how loud he could yell, because as soon as he saw us he let out an ear shattering yell of, "Intruders, come get them!" Immediately monsters came from different directions. There were laistrygonians, _dracaena, _telekhines, and hellhounds.

So you think I stood to fight when I saw the monsters. Wrong again. I ran, with my two friend's right behind me. I don't even know where we were running to, but at least it was away. Thankfully we had the sense not to go back to Ladon. In fact, somehow we ended on the other side of Mt. Tam. No monsters could be visibly seen, and nothing was guarding the two black, sleek, marble doors to the inside of the "mansion." How we got so lucky I'm not sure, but during my years as a demon-god, I learned to be suspicious.

I quickly weighed the possibilities;

1. The monsters that came after us could have been the guards that were supposed to be here.

2. This door was supposed to be unguarded

3. We were just really lucky.

Now I think the most likely answer would be choice one. Knowing Kronos, he wouldn't leave a door unguarded. And with choice three, if you're a demigod, you're _never_ lucky.

"Guys," I said, "I think we should go through the door. Maybe the monsters that came when Atlas called were the guards. If that's true, we don't have much more time to get in undetected."

As if on cue, three _dracaena _came around the corner. "Get them." One hissed, and they slithered towards us. So you think I ran away like last time right? Wrong. I stood to fight. Next to me Annabeth held her dagger at the ready and Grover had his reed pipe in his hand. I looked at each of them and then ran.

As soon as I charged I uncapped Riptide. Charging the largest of the three, I began to battle. The monsters had long poles, and weighted nets. My fifteen year old body easily dodged the net she experimentally threw at me. I tried to jab him in the thigh but she sidestepped. Then right as she was about to win the fight, an invisible hand stabbed it in the back. The _dracaena _vaporized in yellow smoke.

Bravado was the only thing that kept Annabeth alive. She had her invisibility hat on and right after she had killed both hers and mine opponent she defeated Grover's as well.

The only thing I could do was stare in awe at her excellent fighting skills. I couldn't count how many times she had saved my life. Maybe I was lucky. I may have a hero's fate, but I also have Annabeth. If it wasn't for her I would have died a long time ago. She was a "one in a million," friend. "Annabeth that was amazing great job!" I said, as Annabeth turned pink.

"Thanks. I guess I could have let you die, but then the quest would be over, and I'm having fun." She replied with a smile.


	11. What I've Done

**Hi!! I just found out that I leave Wednesday. This is my last chapter until the end of my cruise, unless we get internet connection while we're at port. Hope you all like it. Oh… I can still check my email on my phone so there is no reason not to REVIEW PLEASE!! Oh Yeah, DemeterChild, I know what you meant by "demon-god?" I'm sooooo dumb. I know its demigod, but I was thinking about demons/monsters, so demon-god slipped. My bad, I won't be making that mistake again LOL!! Thanks for pointing it out!! **

**What I've Done **

We had been traveling in the depths of Mt. Tam for over an hour, and we hadn't spotted anything or anyone. I was starting to get creped out. In every room we came to, I would always see something move out of the corner of my eye. I would go to investigate but nothing would be there.

I knew Grover was trying to keep it cool for our sake, but by the way he was twitching, I'm sure the place smelled like monsters.

After a total of two tortuous hours, we finally arrived somewhere. In that somewhere, was Nico, and Silena. When Nico saw us his eyes widened, giving us one message, run. However, Silena followed Nico's eyes and she saw us.

"Well, it's my two favorite cousins. How's it going?" She said in a false welcoming voice.

"Silena, why? Why did you join his side? Your mother gave you everything. Every guy liked you; you are beautiful, nice, funny, a boy's dream. Aphrodite always helped you. I've know you for years, and I thought you would stick by us. First Luke went to the wrong side, and now you? How much pain do you want to put me through?" Annabeth said with tears in her eyes.

It took me a while to understand what was wrong. Then I realized why Annabeth was so upset. When she came to Camp Half Blood, Silena had been there. They must have been good friends. Annabeth had also been friends with Luke and he betrayed her. She just couldn't handle another friend doing that to her. Neither could I.

"Silena," I said, "Everything Annabeth said is true. Why would you betray the gods? Why would you betray us? You know what Kronos did to Luke? He took over his body, and killed him. Do 

you want that to happen to you? Come back to camp. No one will judge you for what you've done; only what you will do. You can still come back. Please!" Once I was done I realized I had forgotten about Nico. "Nico, you could still come back too. Help us please." Satisfied that my speech was done I walked over to Silena, and looked her straight in the eyes. "Please." I said resting a hand on her shoulder.

She stared right back at me and said the three magic words anyone would want to hear. "Ok, I will."

Annabeth ran over to hug her, and Grover and I joined in. "Sorry Nico," I said while winking, "Our quest was to save Silena, not you. But you will come back to our side, I know it."

Another two hours later, and we were back in the fresh air. Silena showed us a shortcut, free of all guards.

"How are we going to get back?" Grover asked nobody in particular.

"Unfortunately, I think we need Apollo's help again." I said in a surly tone.

Everyone nodded and bowed their heads, mumbling stuff like, 'we need you, please help.'

"Last time you called at a convenient time. It's one P.M, now you're just being rude. Oh and don't think this is like a regular thing. I heard a daughter of Aphrodite, and this daughter of Athena, and I wanted to see _them_ not you." Apollo said pointing to Grover and me.

After he asked the girls if they could leave us guys, we were all in the sun chariot, with our seats back, blankets, pillows, and snacks. I'm not quite sure what happened when Apollo flew us across the U.S. It wasn't close to sunset, or sunrise, so I'm sure the mortals were confused.

"The mist makes them think it's nighttime. If I hadn't manipulated it I would get in trouble." Apollo said as if he had been reading my thoughts.

"Oh. That's convenient." I said. That was the only thing we said to each other the entire, four hour, ride.

You want to know something funny? That entire four hour ride Annabeth slept. Can you guess where? Did you say, without moving from her seat? Well if you did you were wrong. For the third time, on one quest, she slept with her head on my shoulder. Her golden hair was in my face. I heard every breath she took, and once she shifted so that she punched me in the face.

I didn't mind.


	12. Check Yes Juliet

**Yo, yo, yo. I was actually able to write another chapter. No please hold your applause, thank you, thank you. Now this chapter has no action what so ever. It's mostly about Percy thinking. If you guys don't know the song Check Yes Juliet, you need to get out more. It's an amazing song by We the Kings and it rocks. Sometimes I just write the chapter, and then think of a title. That's what I did this time, and it all fit into place, so this title really fits, unlike some of the others. REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any PJO characters, nor will I ever. Boo Ho. **

**Check Yes Juliet**

When we got back to camp we were in for a surprise. We had been gone for five weeks, when we thought it was less than one. I guessed it was because we had been in Mt. Tam for so long, and when magical forces are somewhere, time travels slower. (Or is it faster? Someone review and tell me please!!) However we were treated like heroes. We succeed in saving Silena, which in turn saved the camp.

But I kept thinking about the prophecy.

_Three shall go to the mountain of despair. _ We did that.

_You shall face a traitor in their lair. _ That had to be Luke/Kronos on the Princess Andromeda.

_You shall save another traitor. _ That was Silena.

_Who will betray you later. _ Was the prophecy saying Silena was bound to betray us again?

_A prophecy comes clear. _This is what I still had to figure out.

_You will need help from the all seer. _ We suffered through Apollo twice.

_A love is worried for you. _Maybe that was my mom. I still hadn't called her.

_It could lead to the start of something new (ha ha). _This is an interesting line. If it was my mom, what would be new?

In the end I figured I needed to talk to Chiron about his prophecy.

When I arrived at the Big House I found Chiron sitting in wheelchair-form, reading a book. I quietly approached him. "Chiron," I said nervously, "do you have a second?"

"Yes child." He responded.

"Ok. What was your prophecy, I really think I need to know."

Chiron sighed and put his book on his lap. "Percy, yes my prophecy is the one that will 'come clear.' However, now isn't the time for me to tell you. It is never good for a hero to know his fate, especially a hero destined for what you are destined for. I'm sorry, but you will find out soon enough." Once he was done talking he started reading again showing me the discussion was closed.

I slowly walked out of the room feeling as lost as ever. I had succeeded during the quest but now I felt like I had failed. Half of my prophecy still didn't make any sense and the only thing I really had done was saved Silena. But that was all I was supposed to do, right?

Then it hit me. It wasn't something from my prophecy, it was about Annabeth. She was still hurt that Luke betrayed her. I wanted to save him, and I wanted to be the hero, but I didn't want Annabeth to like that piece of crap guy. I wanted her to like…never mind.

The more I thought about it, the more I hated Luke. Annabeth had always looked up to him, and the only thing he did was hurt her. Then I remembered something. If I didn't save him, I would be hurting her too. I would be just another Luke.

That was the last thing I wanted. I wanted to be Annabeth's savior, her crying shoulder, her hero. I also wanted her to like me as much as she had liked Luke. Do you want to know why? Well I'll tell you. It's because I like her. I really, really like her. I would do anything for her. If that anything involved me saving Luke, I would do it. So check yes Juliet.


	13. Missery Bussiness

**Huzzah I found time to write. This is a kind of a sad chapter, but it has a lot of action, so I hope you like it. Today I realized something. I can probably write a chapter everyday, because I wake up early. I'll just steal my dad's computer, and write. So I hope I can post another chapter tomorrow. PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Misery Business **

This year, in order for me to stay safe, and train, I was going to stay at camp half blood all year. I would be joined by Annabeth, Nico, and the rest of the campers who are year-rounder's. I wasn't sure whether to be excited or scared. Chiron apparently thought I needed more training, so I should train as hard as possible.

For the next three months, Chiron let me spend my entire time sword training. Thank gods. I pretty much stunk at everything else except canoeing. Oh ya, I can canoe. I'm the most powerful half-blood around and the only things I can do are canoeing and sword fighting. Pathetic. One night at our campfire, I confessed those thoughts to Annabeth.

"Percy," she answered, "you aren't good at sword fighting, you are amazing. You have awesome powers because of your dad. You have saved both of us with your powers. And Percy, you have another great power. You fight for a reason. We are all here to stand behind you. But you're here to stand behind a purpose. You stand behind the gods, the most powerful forces in the world. Anybody else would chicken out, or kill themselves with fear. Not you, you are ready to fight. And you'll win."

I looked at her gray eyes. She wasn't lying, I could tell. She really did believe in me, even more than I believed in myself. She thought I was going to win, and make the right choice at the same time.

I couldn't believe how much more I liked her after she told me that. Every day after that, I would just stare at Annabeth. I would get hypnotized looking at her golden hair, or her startling gray eyes. She was so beautiful. But she wasn't beautiful in an Aphrodite way, but her own way. She never wore makeup, because she didn't need it. She didn't dress up, because she didn't have to. She looked beautiful in whatever she wore, or didn't ware.

One day we were talking on the beach, at sunset. Annabeth was wearing a simple white tank-top, and Bermuda shorts. And I was wearing khaki shorts, and a striped polo shirt. We were just talking about strategies for capture the flag, when I noticed something lurking in the shadows. I went over to investigate, when I saw it was Grover. That nosy satyr was driving me insane. "Grover what do you want?" I said angrily.

"I wanted to know if you told Annabeth you love her yet." He answered.

I looked over at Annabeth and told her we'd be right back. She smiled and said ok. Her beautiful smile. I dragged Grover into the forest, where the undergrowth was plentiful, and there were tall trees. "Grover, what is your problem?"

"Percy, I know you like her, just admit it."

"Fine I admit it. I like her. I really, really like her. But I don't love her, I'm only fifteen. Just please don't tell anyone, please."

"Ok I won't tell anyone, but you are going to tell Annabeth. If you don't I will."

"You lousy Satyr, that's black-mailing." I growled

"I know. but you've liked her since you first saw her, and don't even try to ignore that. I'm a satyr, and we share an empathy link. I know you like her. I want her to know that too. I mean all this as your friend, but I still will tell her if you don't, I promise. I'll give you a while to find out the best way though, don't do it right away."

On that note he left to go deeper in the forest. I knew he was going to Juniper, but I didn't see how he could see in the darkness of the woods.

As I was walking back towards where I knew Annabeth was I heard an ear-piercing scream. Somehow I knew it was Annabeth, who was in trouble so I ran. I ran faster than I had ever run in my life, towards her.

When I got there I almost died right there.

Annabeth's beautiful face was covered with blood, and her golden locks had dirt all over them. But the worst part was the rest of her body. Every inch of it had deep cuts that were gushing blood. I noticed someone had written a note in the sand next to her dying body. It said:

Let the betraying begin.

The dawn of the new age is beginning.

One by one the ones you hold dear to you will die.

You won't expect it, but I could stop it,

But only if you join Kronos.

So that's what this was about. Somebody may have killed Annabeth just so I would join Kronos. I wanted to scram in frustration. I wanted to kill whoever was doing this, but I had to find a way to save Annabeth.

I willed the currents to come closer to me. I was hoping the water would cure her like it had done for me so many times. I willed the water to go into each of her wounds. It took all of my concentration, not to let the water fall.

Slowly the water worked its magic. The cuts were starting to close up, and scar over. I wasn't sure how much it had helped though. I was kneeling in a puddle of cherry red blood. The blood was everywhere; it had even flowed to the water. I groped for Annabeth's wrist, to fell for a heart-beat. It finally found one. It was extremely faint, and slow.

Not knowing what else to do I ran. I ran to the Big House to look for Chiron. I found him reading the same book as earlier. "Chiron," I panted "Annabeth's by the beach someone maimed her. She was bleeding, really bad. I was able to stop it…"

Before I could even finish talking, Chiron threw me on his back, and galloped to the water. We zoomed past curious campers, and tree nymphs.

When we got to the water-bank, I jumped off Chiron's back and ran the rest of the way to Annabeth. She looked even worse, pale, and cold. Without even saying a word Chiron lifted me and I grabbed Annabeth. Chiron galloped faster than I had ever seen a centaur gallop. We were at the Big House in seconds. He went all the way into the medical room, and set Annabeth's listless body onto the closest bed.

I ran to get the ambrosia and nectar from the medical cabinet. I silently handed it to Chiron and he fed it to Annabeth.

After four hours of silence, Chiron finally spoke. "Percy, you should go to your cabin. I will…"

"No," I cut him off. "I'm not leaving her. You can't make me. I will not leave her until she is fully healed. Then when she is, I'm going to find the person who did this to her. I'm going to find them, and kill them. I don't know how or when, but I will find them and kill them."

When I finished talking Chiron simply left the room. "Annabeth," I whispered. "Don't worry. I'm here. I'm not leaving you no matter what." I said as a silent tear fell and landed on her pale arm.


	14. I Kissed a Girl

**Ok, so that ended on a sad note. I do realized a lot of bad things have happened to Annabeth, but it just sort of fit. Now, read on to see what happens. Review please!! **

**I Kissed a Girl**

I woke up the next morning sitting in the infirmary, next to Annabeth. I was holding her cold hand, and resting my head on her shoulder, as she had done so many times to me. As soon as I realized where I was, terror came over me. Memories of last night came back to me: Annabeth lying on the ground, covered in blood, with a note in the sand beside her. I remember dosing her with so much nectar and ambrosia, that it became a danger. Then came the questions: Was Annabeth ok? Was she awake? And there was the dreaded question: did she live?

I leaned in a grabbed her wrist, to feel for a heart-beat. I was petrified to find that there wasn't one. I checked again. I felt her neck, her chest, every place I knew that had a heart-beat. I still couldn't find one. I was so depressed that I just laid my head on her shoulder again and sobbed. I was never one to cry, but in a time like this even I would cry.

"Seaweed-brain?" a tired voice said. "What are you doing?"

I jerked my head up to look at the speaker. It was Annabeth, wearing a smile. "Annabeth," I breathed. I never thought I would be able to say her name to her face again. "Oh my gods! You're alive." That's when I did something I never would have dreamed of doing. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in to a kiss. I didn't know what came over me, but I was happy I did it. Once we broke apart, I just stayed there gazing into her eyes. I waited for her to slap me or punch me. Instead she just draped her pale arms around my neck and kissed me, while I kissed her back.

As we broke apart for the second time, I heard someone clapping in the background. I turned my head around to see, none other than, Grover. Gods I hated that goat-boy sometimes. "Yes, yes, yes, yes! You finally told her. You did it Percy!" Grover yelled happily.

I was going to get up and kick his furry goat behind, but I looked into Annabeth's eyes. She was trying to tell me to leave it alone. She and I both knew that Grover was a little strange. I'm not really sure if he understood that he was interrupting something. Instead I toned it down a little. "Grover, can you please leave. Annabeth are trying to discuss…_things._"

Grover left with a knowing smile, laughing his head off. "Annabeth," I began. "I'm not some romantic guy from any fairy tales. If you're looking for a guy like that then I'll leave. In fact, you are my first girlfriend, and you gave me my first kiss on Mt. St. Helens. Please don't laugh at me, because I really have no idea what I'm about to say, but here it goes: Annabeth, will you be my girlfriend."

Annabeth burst out into laughter, with a huge grin on her face. "Percy," she said, "I promise I'm not laughing at you, but I have been waiting so long for you to say that." I was so happy she said that. In fact, I was so happy that I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her passionately.

Over the next couple of weeks Annabeth and I continued going out. Though we really couldn't go on any _real _dates, because we couldn't leave camp, we still managed. For instance, we would sit by the lake and talk. That's where we usually had our dates. She said it made her feel calmer, and the same went for me. We would also talk a lot at the campfires.

Annabeth tried to avoid talking about the upcoming war. I was trying to avoid something too. I tried not to talk about the fact that because I hadn't joined Kronos's army, she had almost died.

I also tried not to tell her that because of that, I was thinking about joining the army. No one else besides me knew that secret. I also wasn't going to be telling anybody that soon. The only reason I did want to join the Titan army was so none of my other friends would get hurt. It had been two months since the betrayer had done anything. I knew it was Silena, but I had no evidence to prove it.

Every time I saw her and I was with Annabeth, Nico, or Grover, I would steer them away. By the end of spring, I was starting to get worried. Three months from now I would be 16. Three months from now I would decide the fate of the world. But maybe less than three months from now, one of my friends would die.

One night, as we were walking back to our cabins after the campfire, Chiron pulled me aside. "Percy," he began, "I think it is time for you to learn the rest of the prophecy I had received."


	15. This is Me

**So, I'm so happy you guys liked that chapter. I'm hoping for ten more reviews so I can have one-hundred. Now I was thinking about killing Annabeth, but in the end I couldn't do it. She is my favorite character, so I was not going to make myself cry by killing her. Anyway with this chapter Chiron is going to tell Percy his prophecy. For the life of me I couldn't get it to rhyme, so I'm just going to have Chiron tell Percy in his own words. All I have to say is good luck Rick with this prophecy. Hope you like this chapter! Review please. **

**P.S. I won't be able to update July 5, 2008, because I will be at sea all day. And there is no wifi at sea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any PJO characters.**

**This is Me**

"What?" I said. Chiron had caught me completely off guard. I was holding Annabeth's hand, and she gave my hand a squeeze, then let go, and ran off to her cabin.

"It is time for you to learn my prophecy. I think you can handle it." Chiron replied.

So with that we walked back towards the Big House, and into a room I had never been in. In the room were maroon walls, and tan carpet. There was a window in one corner of the room, and a fireplace in the other. There was also a mahogany table next to a peach colored couch. All in all the room gave you a warm feeling.

Chiron gestured me to sit so I did. "Percy," he began, "I'm going to make this short and sweet. As you already know, the next child of the big three to live to the age of 16 would decide to keep, or overthrow the gods. He/she would have to make a sacrifice, in this case 'Bessie." Anyway remember what I told you before, about Annabeth being in the prophecy. Well she is going to help you make the decision. It says a daughter of Athena will help the decision be made. So from now on instead of ignoring the subject you must discuss it. If Annabeth had died I knew you wouldn't have been the child of the prophecy, because you wouldn't have listened to any other daughter of Athena. So then it went on to say that a son of Hades would play a part as well. I don't know what part but I guess we will have to figure out later. Then it mentions a satyr will play a huge part in the battle. I believe it to be Grover, and he will do 'panic' again. Though I am not sure about any of this, I do believe I am right on most of it."

Once he was done explaining his prophecy to me, he let me go back to my cabin. The moon was bright, and casted an eerie glow on the camp grounds. Instead of walking to Poseidon's cabin I rapped on Annabeth's cabin door. Her half brother Malcolm answered the door. "What is your problem Percy? Its eleven o'clock at night. Way past curfew." He said in an angry voice.

"It's really important. Please just let me talk to Annabeth." I said.

Then he shut the door in my face, and left me standing there.

I started to walk towards my cabin, when I heard a noise behind me. It was an IM, from Nico. His face was plastered with dirt, and it looked like he was bleeding in several places. "Nico?" I hissed. "What are you doing?"

"Percy," Nico said hurriedly, "please listen to me: Silena is evil. She only agreed to come back with you so she could be inside camp to let her army in. She has been feeding Kronos information for the past few weeks. She told him how much attendance is down, and that you have been training very hard. She also ment…Percy, turn around!" Nico said as he waved his hand over the image so that it disappeared.

I spun around to see none other than Silena.

"Well Percy," she said in an evil voice, "you have heard too much form who ever that was. This is the new me, so I'm sorry, but I now have to kill you."


	16. Thats What you Get

**Ok so I'm glad you all like my last chapter. It was really hard to think of a good title, so I hoped it worked. I really do like Silena so I mean no harm to Silena fans, but she is just **_**bad**_**. Anyway I also know that was a very short chapter, and I'm sorry, but I wanted to post it before we left port. Hope you like this chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**That's What You Get**

"Silena, what are you doing?" I questioned. "This isn't you. You are a beautiful girl, who's brave, and kind. I don't know you."

"Percy," she said with tears in her eyes. "I would have stayed with you guys, except there was nothing to gain. You are so awesome Percy, brave, and nice as well. However you are dumb. You fight for the gods, with nothing in return. If you fought with the all powerful Titan Lord, you would earn something. I for one am going to get even more beauty. I will be even prettier than Calypso." She finished with an evil grin.

"I can't believe you. You are just another Luke. You pretended to be friends with everyone, and then you stab them in the back. Luke tried to kill us so many times, but you crossed the line. Do you know how close Annabeth was to dying? She almost died in my arms. I would have been like all of my nightmares, but real. I promised myself I would find whoever did that to her. I found her. I also promised I would kill that person, so you have one thing wrong: you are about to die, not me." That's when I charged, while uncapping riptide.

Silena was never that good of a fighter, so she was no match for me. I swung riptide, and she counteracted. Then I jabbed riptide, and she blocked. That was her mistake: I slid my sword down her sword, and stabbed her in the stomach. She fell to the floor, with a grunt, and tears rolling down her check. "Silena, I really am sorry, but I couldn't let you destroy camp. And I don't break promises, and I wasn't about to start just because you used to be my friend." I pulled my blade out of her stomach and she bleed.

"Percy," she said with a grin. "You're wrong. I still will destroy camp, because the army will be here in about three hours. And I Silena, daughter of Aphrodite, give permission to my army to enter Camp Half Blood." Those were her final words, before she died.

As soon as she said those last words I sprinted off to the Big House.

As soon as I busted through the two oak doors, I saw Chiron reading a new book, in wheel-chair form. "Chiron," I panted, out of breath. "Silena, I just killed her. She was going to let her army through. I couldn't let her, but she did. She gave them permission."

Chiron sat bolt-up in his chair. "Percy, go awake the other campers. Tell them to meet at Half-Blood Hill immediately."

I ran as fast as I could back to the cabins. I rapped on every door repeating the same message. "Go to Half-blood Hill now, Chiron's orders."

When I got to Annabeth's cabin, she helped me get the message out. Thirty minutes later everyone was at the hill, next to Thalia's tree. Everyone was equipped with full battle armor. Even Aphrodite's children were prepared for battle. The satyrs were lined up in the front, with wood nymphs behind them, and then came us. I was between Annabeth, and Connor and Travis Stoll. Even they, who were always messing around, looked very serious.

Since we were all very hot, Castor, the son of Dionysus was providing drinks for everyone.

Clarisse was barking orders to everyone and telling them where to go. But I could tell it wasn't enough.


	17. All Around Me

**Hey. Hope you didn't miss me. Ok I'm going to admit something: I say "as soon as" way too much. When I was rereading my last chapter, I was annoyed by how much I said it. So I will try not to use it at all in this chapter, so I hope you like it. It has a lot of action, but I really stink at battle scenes. Also I have realized my chapters are getting very short, but that's just how I do it. Review please!! **

**P.S. If I spell anything wrong please tell me, because I have Harry Potter one, not the PJO series. I have no idea how to spell regular words, let alone Greek monsters and names. So I have no reference. I will not be offended if you say I am a horrible speller, because it is true. So I will repeat myself: please send me the correct way to spell anything. I really want you to!! Thanks in advance.**

**All around Me**

Two hours after everything was set up, the first monsters came. There were five lastrigorian giants all carrying a club about six feet long. Ten _dracaena _came next_, _each equipped with a spear and a net_. _Then the four hellhounds came.

"Satyrs, attack!" Chiron bellowed.

The satyrs charged into battle, with sticks, reed-pipes, and some even had swords (which was rare with satyrs). Right away the four hellhounds were killed, which left the _dracaena, _and the lastrigorian's.

"Wood Nymphs attack!" Chiron yelled.

This time we were the ones to get killed. The giants came and picked five nymphs up at a time, and hurled them into the street, where they died. Luckily a giant had been killed by a satyr though, which meant only nine monsters were left.

"Half-bloods attack!" Chiron screamed.

Finally it was our time to battle. The Stoll bothers each went for a _dracaena, _and Clarisse, Beckendorf, Annabeth, and I each went for a giant. The rest of the campers (which wasn't a lot) went for any remaining _dracaena_.

Battles raged all around me, and I had a hard time concentrating. The giant I was battling continued to swing his club, and occasionally shot his hand out to grab me.

After five minutes of non-stop fighting, the only monsters left were the four lastrigorian's. The one I was fighting wouldn't back down. I stabbed it in the leg (that was as high as I could reach) about thirty times. The only affect it had was to get them angrier.

Annabeth wasn't having much luck either; she was even picked up by her opponent. But she stabbed him in the eye, forcing him to drop her, while howling in pain.

All the campers came over to help Clarisse, Beckendorf, Annabeth, and I. It was lucky we all have trained together before, because we all worked well as a team. Within five minutes, all of the remaining monsters were killed.

The remaining fighters all broke out into a collective cheer. We had defeated the monsters, and saved camp. The only dead fighters were the wood nymphs, but they were turned into flowers, so they were able to rest in peace.

However the cheering soon stopped, because we heard a noise. Telhikines (someone please tell me how to spell this because I know it is wrong!!) were approaching. Thankfully they were still at least a mile away from shooting range. They had five foot long spears, and they were as red as fire…wait they were _on_ fire. And to top it off there were at least thirty of them, all over six feet tall. All around me I saw people stiffen with fear. Annabeth and I were the only people to have seen those strange monsters. They were half sea lion, and half dog, and they were angry. All around me I saw people aim their swords, bows, and spears at the monsters. All around me campers and satyrs combined, were ready to fight.

"Half-bloods get in the front, satyrs in the back. Yes Grover, that means you too! Hurry!" Clarisse bellowed.

We quickly followed her orders, whether we wanted to or not. This time we got into a specific order. Ares cabin was first, then Demeter's kids, (even though they really didn't do anything) followed by Aphrodite's children, then Apollo's sons and daughters, then Athena's cabin, and lastly was me. Castor, Dionysus's child, would be helping out where ever was needed.

Somehow we lined up in less than a minute, because the monsters were still a quarter of a mile away from having any chance to do any harm to us.

One minute later, and they were upon us.


	18. Thunder

**Ok, last chapter wasn't that great was it. It is so hard to do a good battle/battle preparation scene. So here is my philosophy: if you haven't tried to write one yourself, don't diss someone else's. I will really try to make this chapter better than the last. Now I was able to check my email yesterday, and I had only like, four reviews. Please review so I know how I'm doing. Now on with the chapter! By the way: I now have over 100 reviews "thank you thank you, keep applauding!" **

**Thunder**

As soon as the Telhikines were in range to harm us, they tried. They risked throwing their spears at us, in hopes they would kill us on the first try. Thankfully we had the sense to get out of the way, and avoided them.

"Archers, fire at will!" Chiron shouted.

Everyone from Apollo's cabin shot their bow and arrows with deadly accuracy, literally. Some of the skilled shooters hit four Telhikines at once.

With the credit going all to Apollo's cabin, all of the Telhikines were killed before anyone else had to lift a finger. For the second time in about five minutes we all broke out into a cheer. This time, the cheer lasted. Apparently those were the only monsters in Silena's army. We had defeated them.

"Percy," someone hissed from behind me.

I turned my head around to face an IM with Nico. "Nico, what is wrong with you? You keep scaring me." I said jokingly with a grin on my face.

"Percy, that wasn't the last of the monsters. Thank the gods Silena didn't arrange for Kronos to come but she did arrange for Kampe to come, and she is on her way. Well that was all arranged before a certain son of Poseidon killed her." Nico said with a small grin

"Wait…Kampe is coming! Nico when will she be here? Did she bring anything else with her?" Then, as if on cue, I heard shrieking noise coming from somewhere in the sky.

I looked up just like everyone else had, to see Kampe flying through the air, carrying her two poisonous swords. Nico quickly evaporated the IM.

"Hero's to arms!" Clarisse yelled over the noise of Kampe, and screaming campers. Annabeth and I ended up next to each other. "Good luck wise girl." I said.

"Same to you seaweed-brain. I just want you to know that I have enjoyed fighting with you very much."

"Dang, why do you have to be so formal at a time like this? This is all I'm going to do." I said as I pulled her into a huge kiss.

"Ok love-birds, break it up." Said a familiar voice from behind me.

In unison Annabeth and I turned around. "Thaila!" We screamed at the same time.

Annabeth ran and hugged her, while I just stood and stared. She had completely changed. She had the same glow about her the Zoe had had. She wore the hunters clothing, and had on no black what-so-ever. You could actually see her face, and I will admit she was beautiful. But I swear I wasn't into her.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Artemis?" I asked.

"Well Peruses, I noticed that you guys needed help. I came to give you that. Are you insinuating I needed an invitation?"

"No! Just make some thunder and lightning and kill Kampe please!"

"I can do that." With that she looked up at the sky where Kampe was speeding towards us. Then using all of her powers she brought a huge storm with the deluxe package: including thunder, lightning, a tornado, and a hurricane. Within seconds she monster exploded into yellow dust.

However killing Kampe took a huge toll on Thalia. She collapsed into my arms.

"Someone help!" Annabeth shouted.

I set her on the ground with her head in my lap, just like the day she had been 'reborn' from her tree.

Then an Apollo camper came over and gave her some nectar and ambrosia. Her eyes fluttered back to life, and she grinned.

"Did I bring on enough thunder?"


	19. Good Life

**Huzzah!! Another chapter is here. 'Silently cries happily'. Ok I really don't have much to say. Though I hope I captured Thalia well, because she is such a weird character, but I love her soooooo much! Anyway read on for a new chapter. But I don't know if you like it because I can't read minds so you **_**have **_**to review! **

**Disclaimer: Ok I'm do not own the PJO stories/characters because: I'm a girl not a man, my name isn't Rick, I'm not that great of a writer, I'm not rich, and I am not quite young. Ergo (I love that word) I'm not Rick Riordan!**

**Good Life **

Because Thalia was still very weak, I had to carry her to the medical room in the Big-House. In fact she was so weak that she went unconscious in my arms. I carried her over to the first bed and set her down. "Annabeth," I said, "get some nectar and ambrosia. I think she can take a little more."

After feeding her some more of the god food, Annabeth and I walked out of the infirmary to let Chiron care for Thalia.

As we were walking I saw Annabeth looked distraught. "Annabeth, what's wrong?" I questioned.

"What?" she said looking up for the first time, looking confused. "Oh, sorry Percy. I'm just thinking. You know that wasn't the largest war right? There is a much bigger one coming, right before your 16th birthday. I can feel it. Though we did slow them down, we still have a far way to go."

"Your right, as usual. I can't stand the fact that my prophecy came true completely. But I guess I should have expected that, I mean the oracle has never been wrong. Now, finally, I know the Chiron's prophecy…Oh Ya! I got Chiron's full prophecy."

"What! Why didn't you tell me? I knew that's what he wanted you for."

"Well I would have if Malcolm had let me in. Then again it was eleven o'clock, and if he had let me in, I wouldn't have been able to kill Silena. Anyway here's the prophecy."

Once I was done telling Annabeth Chiron's prophecy, she nodded her head.

"I expected that much. Especially after Grover did 'panic,' I knew he would be part of the prophecy." She said.

After that we walked to the edge of the lake and sat down. By now it was sunrise. Wow it was only sunrise? The battle hadn't lasted more than two hours, but the preparation took more than two hours.

Watching the sunrise or sunset with Annabeth was always fun, but I had a really great time that night. Knowing we still had a couple months before the war, before I turned 16, and before I decided the fate of the world.

After a while someone came to sit next to us. It was Thalia.

"Thalia, are you ok?" I questioned her.

"Gosh _dad _I'm fine." She said with a smirk. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, to start with, you produced a massive storm, which I will say was quite amazing. Then, after that, you collapsed into my arms. Then you woke up, and I was forced to carry you for half a mile. Then while I was carrying you, you went unconscious _again._ So, being a good friend, I asked you '_are you ok?'" _

That whole time Annabeth had been cracking up. "Since when are you sensitive?" Annabeth said between giggles.

"I can be sensitive when I want to. Is that a problem?" I said with a funny look of dignity on my face. After that both Thalia and Annabeth were cracking up, so I just shut-up.

Just then the conch-shell sounded, signaling it was time for breakfast. Together we walked towards the pavilion. Grover walked up to us, and of course Thalia told him what I said. Then he started laughing as well, but I really didn't mind. At that time I was living the good life, just hanging with my friends, and just ignoring the fact that every second we waited, Kronos's army grew stronger. Every day that wore on was another day less than the days till the upcoming war, and my 16th birthday that was only three months away. At that moment I was enjoying my life, and I enjoyed enjoying the good life!


	20. Summertime

**To start off I have to say thanks to Shorty and KG Inc.: thank you for telling me who died in BOTL. I really appreciate it. Now that my thanks are done, I am sorry that I took so long to put up that last chapter. I was busy having fun on my cruise…I know it's a crime sorry! Anyway…the last chapter was really stupid, I know, and there was no point to it. But I had to have a slow chapter after the battle (that was also really bad) so this chapter will have more Thalia, who I **_**love **_**so much, because she is like the coolest character besides Annabeth. By the way…I know everyone thinks I need more details and such. I'm working on that but I'm only 11 years old so my writing experience isn't as good as a teenagers. Like I said I'm working on it, so please keep r&r-ing! **

**P.S. I usually make a reference to the title at the end of the chapter, but this time I did it at the beginning! **

**Disclaimer: You know what…I'm not even going to bother!**

**Summertime**

Oh CRAP! It's already summertime. One week had passed since the battle at Half-Blood Hill. This year has gone by way to fast. It's already been a year since I came to Camp Half-Blood and stayed the whole year. I have known I was a half-blood for five years now, and nothing had gotten easier.

One day Annabeth and I were watching the sunset, and drinking coke that Connor Stoll had…um…gotten for us. "Annabeth," I said, "what's wrong?" she was staring out into the horizon with a scared look on her face.

"Percy, I see something in the distance." She said white-faced.

I looked out to where she was looking, and I noticed there was a large ship about three miles out in the sea. "Oh my gods!" I said. "Annabeth, go tell Chiron. I'm going to try to stop the ship from coming closer. With that she ran away with her blonde hair swinging behind her.

I studied the ship from far away. There was a lot of fog surrounding it, that I thought was the mist because of all of the monsters on board. I focused harder on the ship, and I felt a familiar 

tug in my gut. I watched as a giant wave washed over the bow of the ship. I watched as I crushed the entire ship, pulling to the depths of the ocean. However it wouldn't go down. Some very powerful force was keeping it from staying down. I couldn't believe it. Here I was, so close to defeating Luke/Kronos's demon ship, but it wouldn't go down. I wasn't going to be able to bring it down by myself, I would need help. Then I noticed a flash of lightning coming from a storm that was just forming.

My help was here.

"Stay focused." Said a voice I knew to be Thaila's.

She was right: if I broke my concentration the wave would disappear. The tug became more intense, almost painful. "Thalia, I can't hold it much longer!" I yelled.

"I can't either!" she yelled. She sounded as if she was being tortured.

"Can you make another lightning bolt? I think that will do it."

A few seconds later, a huge bolt of electricity came shooting out of the storm. It lit up the sky, with an eerie glow.

Then I summoned all of my strength and I pulled the ship down, with a whirlpool.

Both Thaila and I collapsed next to each other breathing hard.

"Oh you think you won do you?" said a voice from behind me. I knew who it was. It was Kronos.

"Oh crap!" I said getting up, and drawing anakulomous. "Thalia get up!" I looked down and saw that Thalia was unconscious. Oh crap. My summertime wasn't going so well so far.

I was all alone.

"Oh young demigod, your battle has not come yet. I have only come for some of your friends." With that he snapped his fingers, and Grover, Thalia, and Annabeth were all tied up, and gagged, at the Titan Lords feet.

"Oh I don't think so!" I said. "Fight me Kronos, or are you just like Luke and your afraid to let me win."

I saw the look in Annabeth's eyes. They were warning me to stop, or we would all meet our doom.

"No matter how much I would like to see you lose, and I do plan to kill you very soon, but first I have to take my hostages somewhere. Maybe you can come and find them sometime, and then we can have a fight."

"No, I won't let you take my friends!" I said indignantly.

I don't think he listened to me because he snapped his fingers again, and he disappeared, along with Annabeth, and Grover. For some reason he spared Thalia.

After struggling with the ropes that bond her hands and ankles together, and the gag that was in her mouth, she was finally free.

The bad part was that she was still unconscious. "Thalia!" I yelled. She still wouldn't wake up.

Now for the second time in a week, I had to carry my unconscious friend to the Big-House infirmary. Oh crap, I wasn't liking my summertime so far _at all! _


	21. Get This Party Started

**Hey everyone. Many people think that I need to make my chapters longer. Sorry but I like them short, so that's how they will stay. Also in the last chapter, I couldn't figure out how to capture Kronos. I know he was a little oc, but I couldn't help it. He is a hard character, and I hate him. Some of you a probably wondering why I spared Thalia. Well I had a couple reasons why I did. 1. I wanted her and Percy to bond. 2. I really wanted her to be in the story, because Percy needed a friend that was a girl, that wasn't his girlfriend. I'm going to say something right now, Thalia and Percy like each other in a brother/sister relationship. They don't like **_**like **_**each other. Hope you like this chapter Thaila fans because she is in it a lot. Review please!**

**Get This Party Started**

As soon as I set Thalia down on a bed I quickly got her some nectar and ambrosia. Then I got some for myself. Immediately I felt all of my energy return. My senses opened up, and I started to notice things more clearly. For one I saw that Thalia had a huge gash on her leg. I quickly dressed the wound, and put a bandage on it.

Then I noticed that there was someone knocking on the door. I ran over to it, and threw it open.

Chiron was standing at the door post looking worried.

"Percy, what happened? I saw you carrying Thalia in here. Is she ok?" Chiron questioned me.

"Chiron," I began, "Kronos came and took Annabeth and Grover. He had Thalia tied up, but he left her."

"Start from the beginning."

So I told him of the nights events.

When I was finished, he looked extremely worried. "Well, we can't do anything until Thalia wakes up. After that we may need a quest to get them back." Chiron said, finishing the discussion.

The good thing was that as soon as I walked into the medical room, I saw that Thalia was awake. "Thalia!" I yelled. "Are you ok?" I said as I walked over to her bed.

"Percy…" she began before bursting into tears. She held out her arms and I gave her a hug, just like I had done for Annabeth so long ago. She cried on my shoulder, and I held her. "Percy, I'm sorry. I couldn't save them, I couldn't do anything. All I could do was be unconscious. I cannot believe that I am Lady Artemis's second in command. I'm hopeless." With that she gave another moan of sorrow, and out came a fresh set of tears.

"Thalia, don't worry, we will get them back. I won't let Kronos have them. We will get a quest, and save them." I said. The secret was that I would do anything to get them back. I would serve Kronos if it meant I could save my friends.

"Percy, Thalia, would you like to receive your quest now." Said I voice behind us that knew was Chiron.

"YES!" Thalia and I yelled at the same time. I would be able to save Annabeth, and she wouldn't have to suffer any longer. I would save her from Kronos, because I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to her.

For some reason we were able to bend the rules a little bit so that Thalia and I could both lead the same quest, at the same time.

When we got up to the attic, the oracle did her creepy introduction, and then she spoke our prophecy:

_Two shall go to find those in chains_

_You're quest will not end in vain_

_The ghost king will help you along the way_

_He will listen to all you have to say_

_You shall only succeed if you do what the other would do_

_An old traitor will come back with you_

_A fatal flaw will be recognized_

_You shall kill the traitor in disguise _

_The start of the war is soon to come_

_But when it is over all will have been saved but one_

"Well," I said as we walked out of the attic together, "it sounds like we will succeed." However I only said that so I would be able to hide my fear.

When we arrived back down stairs, my heart was racing as fast as a jet, while we told the camp who was gathered for breakfast, our prophecy.

"What, that's not fair. Why do only two people get to go on the quest?" said Clarisse.

"Shhh child. If the oracle said only two shall go on the quest then we shall oblige."

"If I may," a little girl said from the Athena table, "I think I can decode some of the prophecy: obviously you shall find Annabeth and Grover. Then apparently you will succeed in saving them. The Ghost King is Nico Di'Angelo, and '_he will_ _listen to what you have to say.'_ Next when it says '_You shall only succeed if you do what the other would do' _I believe it means that in order to succeed in something you will have to cooperate. Then the next line is pretty self-explanatory. Of course in the next line it says that you will find out what your fatal flaw is. Then I'm not sure which traitor you will save, because we have a lot of traitors in our world. Then the last two lines are obvious. I hope I helped." The girl said with a shrug and she sat back down.

"Percy, Thalia, please go and pack all of the provisions you will need for the quest and meet me over at Half-Blood Hill." Chiron said concluding the discussion.

As I was walking, I heard someone hissing my name. I turned around, and I wasn't surprised to see Nico in an IM.

"Hey Nico, what's up?"

"Percy, I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in a while, I couldn't find any time. What has happened in the past week?"

I told him everything, and he was not happy to hear that we got a quest. "Percy, I know I won't be able to talk you out of the quest, so you will have to be _very _careful. So we can keep in touch, I'm going to start an empathy link. So don't die, and I'll try not to either." He finished with a small smile creeping to his face.

"Ok Nico, take care." And with that, I waved my hand in front of the mist, and ended the IM.

One hour later Thalia and I met up as we were walking. We didn't say anything, just walked. I could tell that she had been crying. She was probably thinking too hard about the prophecy, and misunderstanding things. The truth was that I was worried too. I was sure one of us would have to kill Luke/Kronos, and I wasn't too sure I would like that reunion.

When we finally arrived at Half-Blood Hill, Chiron stood in centaur form at the base of the hill.

The camp van was parked on the road down the hill. Argus was waiting for us.

I guess it was time to get this party started.


	22. So Bring It On

**Hey everyone. Waz up? Did you all like the last chapter? I did make it pretty long by my standards, but don't expect them all to be that long. This chapter is mostly about Thalia and Percy talking, so there will not be that much action. The prophecy wasn't as good as the first one, but I did the best I could.  
This is a very short chapter, but it is just starting the quest, so I didn't want to make it too long. Hope you like it. Review please!**

**So Bring It On**

"Are you guys ready?" Chiron asked us.

"Ya, I am." I replied

"Me too." Thalia said.

"For this quest, you will get four-hundred dollars, and one-hundred drachmas. I know that is a lot, but it sounds as though this will not be a hard quest to achieve. Do you have extra clothes, toiletries, food, and nectar and ambrosia? "

"Wow! Thank you!" I said with a look of awe on my face.

"Thank you so much Chiron. We won't let you down. And yes I have all of those things. And I helped Percy pack, so I know he has the right stuff too." Thalia added.

With that we climbed into the van and drove off.

"Percy," Thalia began when we were one hour into our drive, "you know that we have no idea where we are supposed to go. The oracle only said that we would find Annabeth and Grover. It didn't even give a hint of where to look. We are just driving to nowhere. We have no destination, only a goal."

"You're completely right." I said. "Where do we go?"

"Well, I do have a suggestion: remember when we were on the quest to save Artemis? You kept dreaming about Annabeth. You didn't know where she was, but you saw where she was. Can you try to go to sleep, and dream about them?"

"Wait, I have an even better idea, I can use my empathy link with Grover. I'll be able to talk to him, and know where they are." Suddenly I was excited. We would be able to succeed. It would be a piece of cake.

"Percy, do you even know how to use the empathy link?"

"Well…um…no, no not really." I confessed.

"Well that's ok, because I do." Thalia said with a grin. "All you have to do is think _only _of Grover. Then he will appear in your mind, and you will talk in your mind. It's really simple…or so I've heard."

I closed my eyes, and I thought about Grover. But the prophecy kept coming to my mind. In the end, I found that I had made an empathy link with Nico. "Nico," I said in my mind. Somehow I knew that he could hear me though, but no one else could. "Where did Kronos take Annabeth and Grover? Thalia and I are on our quest right now, but the oracle didn't tell us where to look."

"Yes, he took them aboard The Princess Andromeda." Nico said.

"What! Thalia and I destroyed the ship, how could they be on it?"

"Kronos has made alliances with some of the old sea gods. They have made the ship impossible to destroy. It is on the bottom of the ocean right now, but it is moving. Even I couldn't tell you where it is."

"Oh, well thanks for telling me that. I never would have thought that the ship would still be moving. I'm glad to know that the empathy link works. Stay safe, bye."

When we were finished talking it felt like I just came out of a daze. I shook myself out of it, and looked at Thalia. I explained my conversation with Nico to her.

"What!" she yelled. "How could it not be destroyed? I can't believe it. That's just our luck."

Three hours later, Argus called our names, and woke us up from our sleep.

"Thalia, Percy, we are in Bayonne, New Jersey. Right across the water is New York, so you can take a train into the city. Good luck." Argus said, shaking our hands.

"Thanks Argus." We said, as we grabbed our bags, and left the van.

Slowly we made our way into the city.

"So Thaila," I said, "are you ready for this quest?"

"Well, it's now or never, so bring it on." She said with a grin.


	23. The Way I Are

**Hi everyone! I'm home! So I'm very happy that you all liked those last couple of chapters. Like I said before, Thalia doesn't like Percy, and Percy doesn't like Thalia. (Duh he likes Annabeth) They have a brother/sister relationship, so they are a little oc. Anyway this chapter has a tinny bit of action (the next chapter will have a lot), and a lot of talking. So, stop reading this, and get to the actual story! Review please! **

**The Way I Are **

As Thalia and I were walking towards Penn Station, so we could take a path train into Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, we started up a conversation.

"So Thaila," I began, "do you like being a hunter?"

"Do you want the truth?"She replied.

"Oh course!"

"I hate it! I mean, Lady Artemis is wonderful, and we have so many adventures, but none of the hunters like boys _at all!_ They don't have any friends that are guys, or anything. I want to die! So, when you fulfill the prophecy, I'm going to go back to being a regular half-blood."

"Oh, I never knew you hated it so much."

"Well, they don't even like me hanging out with you!" she said giving me a nudge in the ribs.

"Oh, what a shame."

"Hey!" she said dignified.

"So why were you able to come to help us, and go on this quest with me?"

"Well, I was able to get a special leave to help you with the battle. Then when Annabeth and Grover were taken away, Lady Artemis said I could go on the quest with you. Great, huh?"

"Ya…sure…whatever you say."

"That was extremely insensitive. Excuse me while I take the dagger out of my heart." She said before bursting into a fit of laughter. I started to laugh to, but then I saw an arrow whizzing straight toward Thalia.

"Duck!" I yelled.

She immediately responded. "Why? What happened?" she said with panic in her voice.

"A half-blood shot an arrow at us. I think I know him too."

"Who is it?"

I quickly explained to Thaila how I knew the half-blood, while he continued to shoot arrows at us, that we were forced to dodge.

"Ethan!" I yelled to him. By the looks of it he had just been in a fight. He had a bloody nose, and lip. He also had a black eye on the eye that didn't have a patch on it. Yes I was looking at Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis.

"Percy Jackson?" he stared at me in disbelief. "Oh my gods, Thalia? Holy crap, I heard you were alive, but I didn't believe it. Are you ok?"

"Oh ya, aside from almost dying because of you." She told him with a look of disgust.

"Listen, I just need to get to Camp Half-Blood. I don't want to be evil, I can't do it."

"Oh ya right!" Thalia screamed. "I have never met you before, and I already don't like you. You were the one who completed Kronos, it's because of you Grover and Annabeth are kidnapped, and we don't know where to go."

I was quite scared of Thalia now. She used to be just like Annabeth, and believe that Luke really didn't know what he was doing. Now she was turning her back on a traitor, but a traitor who truly regretted what he did, unlike Luke. I was going to have to be the old her. Oh…that's what the oracle meant by: _You shall only succeed if you do what the other would do, _which meant, that Ethan was the traitor that would come back with us.

"Thalia, I think he seriously regrets his decision, and this is part of the prophecy. Think about it." I said to her.

I gave her a moment to reflect back to the prophecy, and then she finally nodded her head in agreement.

"But Percy," she protested, "he can't actually come with us, or we would be defying the oracle. It said only two would go on the quest. What do we do with him?"

"I can take care of that." I said with a grin, before letting loose five loud whistles.

I saw Blackjack soaring over the clouds, coming towards us. _Hey boss what's up?_ He said in my mind.

_Can you take Ethan to Camp Half-Blood please? He used to be a traitor but he's good now. _I replied.

So a few minutes later Blackjack was back in the sky, carrying Ethan Nakamura on his back.

"Well," Thalia said a few minutes after Blackjack had left, "I think at least half of our prophecy has already happened. Though, I'm not sure if that's good or bad."

"Let's just say it's good, because I can't handle anything bad right now." I said.

When we arrived at Penn Station, we bought two tickets to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.

After we got on the train, we found seats next to each other.

Because the ride was two hours, a snack trolley came around. It was stocked with everything a teenager could possibly want. There were at least thirty kinds of candy, cookies, fountain drinks, and even ice-cream. Why a New York path train would have so many delicious snacks was beyond me, but I truly didn't care. The only thing I cared about right then was finding the money Chiron had given us.

About one hour later, the floor beneath Thalia and I was covered in wrappers. We had bought one of everything, because we were _so hungry_. However, we did save at least half of it, so we could have it later. Still, I wasn't even full.

"Percy," Thaila said waking me up from a daydream about having even more food, "I just wanted to tell you that I thought you were very nice to Ethan back there."

"Oh my gods, you are giving me a compliment!" I said with mock astonishment.

"Yes, I am. I was hoping you would take it kindly."

"Well, you know me, that's just the way I are." I said with a huge grin on my face.


	24. Hold On

**Ok, so did I do an ok job describing everything in the last chapter? I tried. Now here comes some action, so I hope you like it! By the way, I was wondering, does anyone know if the person who didn't make the empathy link died, would the other person die as well? I know that if the person who made it dies the other one dies too, but does it work both ways? Please tell me! Review please!! **

**Hold On**

"Percy!" Thalia said with of hint of worry in her voice.

"What?" I said irritably, because I had just gotten to sleep, and it is hard to get to sleep when you are in a moving train, with a ton of people talking, and a monster staring at you hungrily. Wait…a monster? Yes my eyes weren't deceiving me; there really was a monster, a dragon to be exact. It had shiny red scales all over its body, and a spiked tail. And of course, it breathed fire…lucky us. "Thalia, don't look now, but the snack-cart lady is a dragon!"

"Oh my gods, are you serious? You really and truly _just _noticed that? Gods you are so slow!"

"Ok, ok, so how do we defeat it, without attracting too much attention?"

"Percy, will you ever learn that we can't _not _attract attention if we are half-bloods!"

"Too shay. So, do you have a plan? "

"Percy, you know me, I never have a plan."

"Too shay, again. So are you ready?"

"Ya, it's now or never!"

So together we charged into battle, swords in hand, at the dragon/snack-cart lady. Thalia went for the front, while I went for the back.

The dragon was giving both of us a very hard time. It was shooting fire at Thalia, and moving its spiked tail, trying to rip my legs off.

I continuously tried to stab the dragon in the back, but it just kept moving. I think it had eyes in the back of its head.

Meanwhile, Thalia was getting burnt to Hades. She looked like an overdone hamburger, with hair.

"Hey Percy," Thalia called to me, without taking her eyes off of our opponent, "do you think you could conjure up some water or something?"

"I'll try, but there isn't any water close. And I have a bad track record for making bad things happen when I try to conjure water when there isn't any near." I replied, also not taking my eyes off of the dragon.

I looked inside myself to find all of my memories of the sea. I saw the waves, the currents, sea shells, and I even saw my dad. Then I felt the tug in my gut, and I let loose the power of the sea.

Not a moment too soon either. The dragon had just shot out a huge column of fire, heat, and burning gas. It had engulfed the entire train with fire, and everyone was screaming at the top of their lungs. However, the good news was that the water that I had somehow summoned extinguished it.

The bad news was it had also extinguished my strength. I felt my knees go weak, and give way. Slowly, my eyes closed, and I lost sight of everything around me. Then, everything went black.

As my eyes came into focus, I saw that I was in a completely bare, white room. At first I thought I was alone, but then I noticed a girl sitting in the middle of the room. She had curly blonde hair, and startling gray eyes. I was looking at Annabeth.

"Percy!" she shouted, when she saw me. She ran over and threw her arms around my neck in a tight embrace. "What are you doing here? You should be out there kicking butt and saving me and Grover." she added with a small smile.

"But where is 'here?'" I inquired.

"'Here' is where you go when you are on the bridge of dying, but one thing is holding you back, something that is keeping you from going into the underworld. It also helps that Thalia is feeding you ambrosia and nectar."

"Hold on a sec…are you telling me that I really am dead, but for some reason, I am living?"

"Yes, and I'm in the same place."

"What!"

"Ya, Grover and I are here. We are very close to dying, but we are both holding to the thought that you will be here soon to rescue us." When she said that she had tears in her eyes, and her face was sad, and worried.

"So, if I do die, does that mean you two will as well?"

"Well, yes. But only if you die _before _you rescue us."

"Then there is no way in Hades I am going to die. But how do I get out?"

"Well, what fact are you holding onto? Or what is the thing that you care so much about, and you know you have to do something about it?"

My mouth responded before my brain cold even register the question, "I know I have to save you and Grover, and I won't die until I do."

"Well, now that you have addressed the fact, you are free to go. It's as simple as that."

"Annabeth, I will save you. Just keep holding on." Then, just like in the movies with angels, I floated up, and crashed into the ceiling.


	25. Burnin' Up

**To start with I'd like to say that, yes that last chapter was a little weird, but I personally liked it. Now this chapter is totally different, because Percy is out of his little world thingy, and back in the real world. Hope you like it, review please!**

**Burnin' Up**

When I opened my eyes, I was looking up at electric blue eyes full of worry. I also saw that I was still on the train, but no one was screaming. Well, no one had been screaming, but when Thalia saw that I was awake she screamed and threw her arms around me in a hug.

"You idiot!" she said between sobs. "I thought you were dead, your heart stopped."

"Ya, well, it's not the first time I've almost died." I said with a smile.

"How in Hades could you smile now? Your heart stopped for about five minutes! You had me worried sick!"

"Thalia I'm ok, I promise!" and to prove it I stood up, without wobbly knees, or fuzzy vision. "See." I said with a smile.

"I don't care! If you would have died it would have been _my _fault! I told us to try to use water." Then she started to cry even more.

"Thalia, it's ok, I saw Annabeth!"

"What!" she screamed quite loudly.

She looked really confused, so I explained everything that happened while I was dead, but not dead.

When I finished, she looked really surprised.

"When my dad turned me into a tree, I went there too. But I couldn't get out. I was stuck in there alone for five years. It was horrible."

"Thalia, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. The only thing that matters is that I'm here now, and that we are going to save Annabeth and Grover." She said that with so much passion, that I really believed that we would save them, so there was no way I could possibly think we would fail.

"Last stop: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania." Said the voice on the intercom.

So everyone left on the train, including us, piled off, and started to walk in the streets of Philadelphia.

"Hey Thalia," I said as we were walking, "Did we defeat the dragon?"

"Yes, the water did, so _you_ defeated it." She replied with a smile. "Oh and your next question will probably be: what did the mortals see. Well, I manipulated the mist so it looked like the dragon/snack-cart lady fell, and knocked over some water. Aren't I _so _smart?"

"Ya…sure."

"Hey! I'll have you know that I'm now offended."

"Ok, enough talk, where do we go next?"

"Well, I think we should kill that hydra first!"

"What hydra?"

"The one that's about to bite your butt."

I quickly spun around to see a very ugly monster, looking at us from over by a tree. It was about the size of a rhino, and at least ten heads. The hydra's skin was thick and leathery, and I knew from experience, very hard to defeat.

Stupidly, I swung my sword down, and slashed off a head. You think that would have been good, right? Well whenever you're dealing with Greek mythology, nothing can possibly be that simple. The hydra then grew two more heads, so it now had eleven instead of ten.

"Thalia, this thing can only die with fire. Get it with electricity, and I think we could kill it." I yelled to her.

"Ok."

She contorted her face in a strange way, and concentrated. Then a burst of electricity came shooting out of the sky, followed by a deep smell of ozone. When the smoke had cleared, I saw that the hydra was dead, and Thalia was standing next to it, looking proud.

"You know Thalia," I began, "you're really good with that burnin' up thing."


	26. Let It Out

**To start off with I need to address three things: 1) the reason all of my titles are song names, is because I love music, and a lot of the song titles make good chapter titles. 2) I know that Thalia is a little ooc-ish, but I hate it when Thalia and Percy fight. I love both of those characters, and I don't want them to fight …yet! 3) I like to make short chapters because I personally don't like reading long chapters. And I don't like writing them either. So…in this chapter, a lot of time has passed since the hydra attack (6 days). Again it's mostly about Thalia and Percy talking. Review please!**

**Let It Out**

We had started the quest six days ago, and we still didn't even know where to go.

"Arghhhhh!" Thaila shouted as we were walking on a pier.

"What?" I said irritably.

"Percy, we have been walking in no general direction for six days. We don't even know where we are! Why don't you use your stupid water powers to get us somewhere, of for that matter, find Annabeth and Grover!"

"Oh, my _stupid _water powers? Well, if I may recall, my _stupid _water powers have saved both of our butts us numerous times. But _your _powers on the other hand, have barley done anything!"

"Please, you're just jealous that my dad is the god of the gods, and your dad is some fisherman dude who does nothing!"

"Oh my gods Thalia! My dad is in charge of three-fourths of the world! What's your dad's job? Oh ya, controlling the sky! Who in Hades cares about the sky, it's the…"

"Oh, you think the ocean is more important than _the sky! _Are you insane? The sky provides a home for…"

"What, a home for birds? The sea provides a home for…"

"Deadly animals like sharks. They kill people.

"Well, I believe your dad makes tornadoes that kill thousands of people a year."

"Oh, and I believe that someone's father makes hurricanes that are also deadly, and cause major destruction."

"Thalia, you are pathetic."

"You're a moron!"

"You're a Pinecone Face!"

"You're a Seaweed Brain!"

That's when I lost it. I sat down on rock, and put my face in my hands. Thaila must have been very confused, because she immediately stopped throwing insults at me, and looked at me.

"What?"

When I didn't answer, she sat on the ground next to me.

"Percy," she said in a kind voice, "you know I didn't mean any of that right?"

"I know." I said without taking my head out of my hands."I didn't mean it either."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm just so worried about Annabeth. I can't imagine what Luke did to her. I don't even know if she's still alive." That's when I lost it, I started to cry, but not so Thalia could see.

"Percy, I know she's alive. But I don't know what Luke would have done to her. He loved her like a sister ever since he met her. We had been running away for a week by then, and we saw her. She was crossing the street, and a car almost hit her. Luke jumped into the traffic, and scooped her up. She was so close to being hit, but Luke saved her. Then for the rest of our trip to Camp Half-Blood, Luke didn't let her out of his sight. He would carry her around, and give her anything she wanted. Once he found five dollars on the ground. He spent it on an ice cream cone for her, and a little Barbie doll."

Then Thalia started crying.

In the end we were both sitting on the floor, lost in memories.

Thalia was thinking about Luke, and all of the fun times they had had together.

And I, I was thinking about Annabeth. I was also thinking about all of the good times we had had together, and of all the fun times we _would _have together. Because I would save her, and Grover, for that matter.

Sometimes it was better just to let it out.


	27. Drift Off To Dream

**So did you all like that last chapter? I tried my hardest to make it a good fighting scene with Thalia and Percy. I guess it was good because I didn't get any bad reviews so…glad you liked it. This is a very short chapter, but it needed to be. All I really have to say is review please!**

**Drift Off To Dream**

**P.S. I have no idea what this song sounds like. I just looked it up on iTunes. If any of you would like to look it up it's by Travis Tritt. Ya…I've never heard of him either. Anyway…please read on!**

A couple minutes after Thalia and I had our…um…break….we continued trudging down the pier.

"Hey Thalia," I began, after we had been walking for twenty minutes, "I think that if we traveled underwater, we would be able to find Annabeth and Grover easier. But if we travel that way, it will be very boring."

"Percy," Thalia said turning to me, "do whatever you have to do, if it takes us to Annabeth and Grover quickly and easily."

We had been traveling in our air bubble for five days.

It was probably the worst five days of my life.

It was just like the time Annabeth, Grover, and I traveled in an air bubble. Except that time we had stuff to do and it was much shorter.

This time, Thalia was lost in thought the entire time, and I was trying my hardest not to think about Annabeth.

One day, tired of the silence, I decided to try to talk to Thalia. "Hey Thaila, you don't have to, but do you want to talk about all of those good times you had with Annabeth and Luke?"

At first she turned her head to me, and gave me one of her famous evil glares. Then she softened her look and sighed. "Well, there was this one time when Luke and Annabeth were playing on the playground. She begged him to push her on the swings. She was only six years old. Luke gave in, and then I begged him to push me. So, for like an hour, he just pushed us on the swings. He was so sweet then."

I looked away, and pretended I didn't see her wipe a tear from her cheek. "You don't have to tell me anymore if you don't want to."

"No, it feels good to tell you…if you want to listen." She said.

"Oh course I want to listen."

"Then there was this other time when we went into this pizza place. Luke kind of…stole somebody's wallet, so we had enough money to last us a while. Anyway, Annabeth and I went into the game room. I was playing a game, and Luke won me a bunch of candy with one of those claw things. Annabeth was desperately trying to win this stuffed teddy bear. After trying for a couple minutes, she still couldn't get it, and because she was only six, she started to cry. So Luke broke into the machine, and got the bear for her. She carried that thing around with her for the entire trip. After Zeus turned me into a tree, she buried it next to my trunk, and sobbed. But then Luke found her, and comforted her."

"Wait, I thought you said you were in that little world thing?"

"Ya, I was. But anyone who came by my tree that I knew would pop in there with me. They would see me, but I would see everything they did. It was horrible to be able to see them, and not talk to them."

I nodded, taking that in. I couldn't imagine that. I knew that Thalia had really liked Luke, and Annabeth had been like her little sister. To be able to see two people you cared about immensely, but they can't see or talk to you would be unbearable. After sitting in silence for a while, I decide it was time to say something kind, or at least kind by my standards. "Thanks for trusting me so much Thalia."

"You're welcome Percy. Just do me a favor: Don't betray us. I wouldn't be able to take it, and I think Annabeth would die."

"I wouldn't dream of betraying you. Don't worry."

"Thanks. Now I think we should get some sleep."

"Touché. (Thanks arpeggi!) "

So, inside our air bubble, we drifted off to sleep, and drifted off to dream.


	28. Closer

**Now I do understand that the last chapter title was very stupid. Would someone please give me another suggestion? Thanks in advance! Anyway, I'm sorry if you didn't like that last chapter, but here is how I like to do stuff: I like to write a chapter with a lot of action, and then a chapter without that much action. Sometimes I will have two with action and then two without. That's what I was like in the last four chapters. So this chapter will have a lot of action. Hope you enjoy! **

**Closer**

Percy's Dream

_I was standing on a solid, gray, cold floor. In front of me was none other than Kronos. He was holding his scythe aloft, and was preparing to strike._

_I looked at who he was standing above, and that person had curly, blonde hair. Even from a distance, I could tell it was Annabeth. She seemed to be saying something that was inaudible from where I was standing. I started to run closer to her, but even in my dream time seemed to move slower. _

_Finally I was close enough to hear her talk. "No! Luke I know you're in there. Stop! How can you keep doing this to Grover and me? Please stop! " she pleaded._

_But Luke showed no mercy. Thankfully he dropped his scythe, but instead he used other tools of destruction. He punched her in the face at least five times. He kicked her in the stomach, and the head. _

_When he was done beating her, she lay motionless on the ground. Kronos stared intently at her; his golden eyes seemed to be piercing through her pale skin. For a moment he just stood there looking at her, but then, without a second glance back, he turned on his heels and strutted out the door. _

_I ran to Annabeth's side, and knelt down beside her. She was bleeding in several places, and I saw that she had numerous scars. But the scars didn't look old; they looked fresh, and pink. They had just formed. That meant that Luke had been torturing her for a while now. _

_I was so mad, that I screamed, though it made no audible sound, because it was a dream. I didn't know if I was looking at something from the past, future or present, all I knew was that Annabeth was in more danger than I had thought. _

I woke up with a sudden jerk. I saw a pair of electric blue eyes staring at me. "Percy, what the heck is wrong with you? Did you have a dream?" Thalia asked suddenly worried.

Before answering her I took a quick overview of my surroundings. We were still in our air bubble, and outside, I saw sparklingly clear blue water. I was wearing a white tee-shirt, and denim jeans. I was also sweating _a lot! _Then Thalia slapped me. "What was that for?" I asked angrily.

"Tell me what happened in your dream!" she demanded while crossing her arms over her chest.

So I quickly filled her in on what happened in the dream.

When I was done filling her in, she looked like she was going to throw up. "Percy, we need to find them quickly." She said in a voice filled with anguish.

"I'll try to start an empathy link with Nico." I said, before closing my eyes, and thinking only of Nico.

Then a boy with olive, tan skin appeared in my mind. "Nico!" I shouted to the vision.

"Percy, I can't talk long, but I know what you want to ask. The old sea gods were able to recover the Princess Andromeda. It's now floating somewhere around the coast of Florida. If you don't hurry, I will travel into the Sea of Monsters." he said quickly.

"Thanks Nico!"

"You're welcome…crap, I gotta go! Bye and good luck."

After I came out of the vision, I told Thalia what Nico had said. "And right. Right now," I began, "we are at 80 degrees north and 28 degrees east.

"And that is?" Thalia said with a confused look.

"On the coast of Florida." I replied with a smile. "That means that we must be close!"

"Ya." She replied with a weak smile.

"Cheer up Thalia, we are going to save them really soon. We just have to get a little closer and then we are there." I said with an encouraging smile.

"That's always the problem. We need to get just a little closer, but then we get thrown off track."

"Thalia!" I yelled.

"What?" she yelled in reply.

"We don't need to get closer." I said pointing off to a ship looming in the distance.


	29. My Happy Ending: not the end

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I forgot. Anyway here is your second chapter for today. It has lots of action. Hope you like it, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO character. Though if I give Rick the puppy dog face I might one day!**

**My Happy Ending (no this isn't the last chapter)**

Looming in the distance was the ship that we had been looking for: the Princess Andromeda. It had a heavy fog around it, which I presumed was the mist. "Thalia, I th…." I never got to finish that sentence because, suddenly, a massive whirlpool appeared under us. It popped our bubble, and we fell into the swirl of the sea.

Thalia obviously could do anything to help the situation. In fact, she was drowning. I quickly grabbed her by the waist, and swam as hard as I could to the surface. I could see the sun reflecting on the surface, and it sparkled.

The problem was that even a son of the sea god could not withstand the immense force of the whirlpool.

It took me a split second to decide what to do. Then I realized if I didn't finish the quest someone would have to. I pushed Thalia up, towards the surface, where I saw her head emerge. She was safe, and that meant the quest could continue.

I let myself sink deeper in the dark abyss of the ocean. Slowly the surface became a distant glow. I was traveling deeper and deeper into the ocean, pulled by the swirling ocean beneath me.

I thought of Grover who had been with me since before I had even known I was a half-blood. I thought of Annabeth who was so strong and independent, but needed me now. Then I thought of Thalia who shouldn't have to do everything by herself. I remembered how she told me that she was stuck in the world thingy for five years. She must have been holding onto the thought that Annabeth, Luke, and Grover were still alive. The last thing I thought about was the promise I made to Annabeth. I said I would save her and Grover, and I wouldn't break that promise.

So, with all of my strength, I propelled myself towards the surface. The light was getting brighter by the second, and finally I felt my face flush was heat. I was above the water.

My first thought was: Ya, I made it out of the whirlpool.

My second thought was: Oh crap, where is Thalia.

For the first time, I thought that maybe my act of heroism hadn't helped at all. In fact I may have killed Thalia.

_No_, I thought to myself. _She's not dead, don't jump to stupid conclusions._

"Thalia!" I screamed to everything around me, yet at the same time, nothing.

"Oh Percy," said a voice of pure evil from behind me, "Will you ever learn that hero's cannot have a happy ending."

I turned around, and I saw the Princess Andromeda. On the bow of the ship, Kronos stood leaning over the railing. In his hands, he held Thalia by the hair. He yanked on her hair, and she winced but did not cry out.

"Kronos let her go!" I yelled, with my sea green eyes glued to his golden ones.

"Oh I'm afraid that won't be happening. You see, I plan to kill her, and you can't do a thing about it."

"Oh really?" I said with smirk. I felt the familiar tug in my gut, and I let it loose. I rocketed up in a water spout, and landed right next to the Titan Lord.

"Oh, so you plan to fight? Percy, you know you could never defeat me. No amount of celestial bronze is a match for me. No mere mortal can defeat me. The only way you could defeat me would be to stab me right in the heart. I would fall, and magically be cast back into Tartarus. However you have no chance of ever being able to do that."

"I know that I can't defeat you. I fully understand that. But if you let Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover go, you can do anything you want to me.

"Percy, no!" Thalia shouted from Kronos's grasp. "Remember your fatal flaw. To save a friend you would, you would sacrifice the world. You have to save yourself or else it won't be your prophecy." She ended with a scream, while Kronos forcefully pulled on her hair.

"Oh, you mean you didn't know? Annabeth and Grover are dead. They have been dead for days. So Perseus Jackson will you sacrifice everything just for one friend?"

I slowly walked up to the Titan Lord. I pulled out Riptide of my pocket. At first Kronos looked surprised, but then it changed into a sneer. I held out my sword to him, and his expression went back to surprised. He set down the scythe that had been in his hand, and stuck out his hand in order take my sword silently.

But that was what I had been hoping for. I quickly uncapped Riptide, and stabbed him in the heart.

He fell over, with his surprised expression still engraved on this face. I slowly picked up the lethal scythe and stabbed him in the heart again. His body disappeared, and I was left holding his scythe. (**A/N Yes I know that went fast, but I have no idea what happens when someone gets stabbed by a scythe)**

Thalia ran over to me, and threw her arms around me.

"You did it!" she whispered to me. "You just defeated Kronos. It took more than one _god _to do that before."

"Ya." Was all I managed.

"Percy, what's wrong?"

"Annabeth and Grover are dead, so much for my happy ending." I said before I sat down and cried.


	30. Bye Bye

**OK, well I can't really say anything else after that chapter. Are Annabeth and Grover really dead? Well, just read on to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't even know why I bother with this. I am an eleven year old girl. And my writing is amateur. Ergo I am not Rick Riordan.**

**Bye Bye **

"Percy," Thalia said to me in a very compassionate voice, "I'm sure Kronos was just bluffing. They are probably on the ship. We just have to find them."

"Thalia, I tried to use my empathy link with Grover. They really are dead." I said miserably.

"No! I was not turned into a pine tree for five years to save Luke, who betrayed us, Grover and Annabeth, who died while we were trying to save them. That's not going to work. They are alive, so get off your butt, and let's go find them."

She said it with so much confidence that I had to believe her. I got up, and walked around the ship.

We ran into a few monsters, who we easily took down.

After roaming around the ship for what seemed like hours, Thalia spotted a locked door. Thalia electrocuted it open. We stepped inside, and wished we hadn't. The room was filled with spiders, cockroaches, and even more disgusting things. It was dark, dusty, and cold.

In the corner were two lifeless shapes.

Covering our noses we walked over to them. As I feared it was Grover and Annabeth.

They were pale, and bruised. They had dried up blood all over their bodies, and it looked like they hadn't eaten since they had been captured.

"Annabeth, Grover." I breathed. For the first time in so long I saw their faces for real. Not an image, but their real faces.

Thalia was softly crying into her hands, and I was biting down on my lip as hard as I could in order to stop the tears that wanted to come out so badly.

"Thalia," I began, "They may not be dead. Help me get them out."

However Thalia couldn't do anything but stare at them and sob, so I had to do it myself.

I grabbed Grover, and threw him over my shoulder, and carried him outside the prison.

Then I came back and picked Annabeth up, and carried her to where I had carried Grover.

I had to go back in there to drag the sobbing Thalia out.

I knew that they needed water because their lips were cracked. I felt a tug in my gut, and I drenched Grover, Annabeth, and Thalia in water. Thalia stopped crying, and looked at me like she was confused. "Thalia, go get some food. They look like they have been starved." She immediately ran off in search of food.

Again I felt the tug in my gut, and this time I only allowed it to go into their mouths. After five mouthfuls, Grover's eyes fluttered open. "G-man!" I said.

"Percy, you came for us!" he said.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't have thought about leaving you."

"Thanks man." He said trying to get up.

"Whoa, hold on. Do you need more water?"

"No, but I'm starving."

"Thalia went to go get some food."

"Good. Now get back to saving Annabeth."

I obeyed him, and continued to pour water down her throat. I checked for a pulse every minute or so. At first it was quite weak, but then it got stronger and stronger.

Finally her eyes slowly opened. While her heart beat was strong, my heart beat stopped. She was alive, banged up, but alive.

I stared into her grey eyes, full of intelligence, and wonder. I didn't say anything, but instead, leaned in and kissed her.

When we finally broke apart, Thalia and Grover were practically having a picnic beside us. They were staring at a smiling.

"What?" I said innocently. "At least I didn't have to say bye bye!"


	31. HeroHeroine

**Seeing is you are reading a new chapter, obviously I'm not finished with the story. I enjoy writing, and when I'm finished I plan to write another story, or a couple Percabeth one-shots. Please send review on which one you think you would like better. Also the poll on my profile will be closing tomorrow, and I would really appreciate it if you did it. So far 19 people have taken it. Thanks to those 19 people! Then I'm going to put up a poll asking if you think I should write a Percabeth one-shot or another story. Please vote for both polls and review! By the way, this is a low key chapter.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own PJO or the characters, dang it. **

**Hero/Heroine **

After all four of us had a wonderful picnic of moldy bread, apple juice, and four crackers each, we decided it was time to leave.

However leaving was harder than it sounds. Kronos had broken Annabeth's leg, so I had to carry her the whole way. We got lost at least four times and Grover kept complaining how he was very tired. "Grover, I just saved your life. You can sleep later." I said angrily.

So for about thirty minutes we trekked around the ship looking for a way to get up.

Finally we were back at the bow of the ship, and the sea was as blue and vast as ever. In my mind I thought of the hippocampus. I then looked down into the water, and three 'fish ponies' had arrived. I figured that Annabeth and I were to share one because she was injured. "Ok guys, we need to get to Camp Half-Blood. Can you take us there?" I asked the hippocampus.

"Yes boss!" the hippocampus chimed.

"Oh great not more animals who call me boss." I muttered while helping Annabeth on the closest one.

We had been riding the hippocampus for an hour now, and I was very bored, so I decided to talk to Annabeth. "Hey Annabeth, are you ok?"

"Ya. I'm just so glad you came for us. This is going to sound really corny, but you're my hero." She said with a giggle.

"No it's not corny, don't worry. But what did Kronos do to you."

"Every day he would take either Grover or me into this room. He would beat us and then someone would take us back into the room that you found us in. For the first few days they would give us some food and water, but then for three days in a row, we didn't get anything. Well, we got heavier beatings."

"Annabeth, why did they do this to you?"

"They wanted us to tell them how to get into camp. We refused, and that's when the beatings started."

"Annabeth, you are so brave." I said kissing her forehead.

"No, you're the brave one. You sent Kronos back to Tartarus. No other teenage boy would have been able to that in a million years. It's you who is the brave one."

"Ya, well, this is going to sound corny but, you're my heroine."

"And you're my hero." She said before laying her head on my shoulder and gently falling to sleep.

**Ok, I know that was like the shortest chapter ever, but if I did everything I wanted to do in this chapter it would be about five pages long. The next chapter will be much longer.**


	32. Rockstar

**Ok, like I said the only reason why that last chapter was so I could make this chapter kind of long (by my standards.) Anyway, I almost have 200 reviews, although I hate to count those stupid one word reviews. I mean seriously, if you are going to take the time to write a review at least make it more than an 'aw' or nice. Any who, I think I need three or four more. So please, please, please review!**

**Disclaimer: NO, I don't own anything related to PJO except this story.**

**Rockstar**

During our hippocampus ride, in order for me to make sure she didn't fall off, Annabeth sat in the front. She was leaning against my chest, asleep.

As I saw the tip of Long Island Sound looming in the distance, I knew we were close to camp. I told the hippocampus to drop us off by the lake on Camp Half-Blood, and within seconds we were there.

I gently picked Annabeth up off of the water animals, and we walked into the camp.

I spotted Beckendorf carrying coal into the forges. He waved, and then did a double take. Apparently he was surprised to see us, because he immediately ran into the big house, and came out with Chiron.

The boy and centaur ran/galloped towards us. "Congratulations Percy and Thalia, you succeeded! And Annabeth and Grover welcome back. Now you need to tell me everything that happened." Chiron commanded.

So for the next fifteen minutes we explained everything that had happened the last two weeks.

When we finally finished Thalia spoke up.

"Chiron," Thalia said, "Annabeth's leg is hurt. Can we take her to the infirmary?"

"Oh course child. Go now." Chiron replied.

With that I picked Annabeth up and carried her over to the Big House, with Thalia and Grover right behind me.

I gave her some nectar and ambrosia, and some of her scratches went away.

Meanwhile Thalia was working on Grover's injuries. It seemed as though Kronos went much harder on Annabeth than Grover, because while Annabeth had a broken leg, Grover only had some scars, scratches, and bruises. Grover's bruises started to subside, and then disappeared. The same thing happened to Annabeth's, but her leg remained broken. "Thalia, go get Chiron so he can wrap Annabeth's leg." I commanded.

She sprinted off to find the centaur, and Grover went to find Juniper, **(A/N: Ya, I totally forgot about her before, so let's just say she's been here the whole time!) **soit was just me and Annabeth. I looked at her face, and noticed it was etched with worry. "Annabeth, what's wrong?" I said quietly.

"What day is it?" she said with a look of sheer terror.

"Um… I'm not sure. We'll ask Chiron when he comes in." I didn't really understand what she was so worried about, until Chiron trotted in, and Annabeth asked him.

"Well child," he said to Annabeth, "it's August."

"What!" we screamed at the same time.

"Chiron there's no way in _Hades _that it is already August. We haven't been gone for over two months!"

"I'm afraid there is. You told me that you and Thalia were on the Princess Andromeda for at least two hours, and that you traveled in an air bubble for at least a week. Is that correct?" he inquired.

"Ya, that's right but there is no way we were gone for two months." I said exasperated.

"Percy, think about it he's right." Annabeth said quietly.

I didn't know what to say. My birthday was only a couple days away, which meant the war was soon.

"Now what I really wanted to talk to you about was the fact that you need to go to Olympus now!" Chiron said.

"What did I do this time?" I said.

"Well I believe the gods would like to congratulate you for defeating the Titan Lord."

"Oh. Well can Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia come?"

"Oh course. But first let me wrap Annabeth's leg."

So very slowly, Annabeth's leg disappeared in white gaze, and then in a white plaster. I wasn't sure why Chiron didn't just cure it with some kind of magic, but I didn't argue.

Fifteen minutes later, Annabeth had a cast on her right leg that went all the way to the top of her knee. When she asked how she would walk, Chiron replied by giving her crutches.

"Dang it! I was so hoping that I would just be able to walk." Annabeth said crestfallen.

"Don't worry about it, we'll all help you." I said. "Now let's go find Thalia and Grover so we can go to Olympus."

Me, Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover we standing at the entrance to the empire state building. I pushed the glass doors open, and we entered the lobby of the huge building. Towards the back of the room, a pudgy man, middle-aged man with absolutely no hair sat at a huge oak desk. Together we walked towards him.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Um…ya. I'm Percy Jackson this is Annabeth Chase, Thalia…"

"No way!" He said. "You're The Percy Jackson. Man you're a legend. What do you need, I'll get you anything."

Wow, for an old man, he acted like a fifteen year old girl getting to meet Orlando Bloom. (**A/N: I would die if I meet him) **"Ya, we were told to go to Olympus to see the gods." I said in a hushed voice.

"Percy, there is no need to whisper. Who cares what the mortals hear. Heck, you could sing Rockstar by Miley Cyrus, and dance like her, and they wouldn't care." He said enthusiastically.

Do you want to know something very disturbing? Well too bad, because I'm gonna tell you anyway. He jumped over the desk, popped a CD into a CD player that was over by a plant, and turned on the song. He started to sing every word, and do some kind of disturbing dance, that was a great replica of how Miley does it.

While Thalia went to go throw up, and Grover and Annabeth averted their eyes, I snuck behind the desk, and grabbed a key card. I figured it was the correct one, and I slipped away, motioning for my friends to come as well.

I made sure no one else was in the elevator, and I slipped the card into the slot. A red button popped up that said 600, and I pressed it.

When the elevator doors finally opened, I saw Olympus spread out in front of me. We started to walk on the narrow walkway, in the middle of the sky. The white marble seemed to glow in the Manhattan sunlight. The decapitated mountain top, holding palaces galore, all seemed to glow a warm color. Everywhere I turned, people, and creatures alike were staring at us, and bowing. Some of the satyrs found us, and gave us olives from the numerous olive trees spread around Mount Olympus. Instead of trying to get us to buy items, the hawkers just handed us things from ambrosia-on-a-stick, to a replica of the Golden Fleece, and bowed. The nine muses were playing a song that seemed to lift my spirits off the ground, and made every bad thought I had vanish.

When we finally reached the throne room, I felt like a Rockstar.


	33. Take a Bow

**Hi everyone. Many people would like to know how many more chapters I plan to write. I'm thinking, including this one, five, though I might do four. Because I need to have them meat the gods, then go back to camp, then have the battle, and then Percy's birthday and finally wrap it up. So most likely I'll have five more chapters. Now, as a random thought, can you all vote for the poll on my profile I'd love it! So this chapter is about the four of them seeing the gods. Hope you like it and send reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything PJO related, but I would like to steal it from Rick. But my parents would be very mad at me if I did that. **

**Take a Bow **

Now I'm not sure what you think when I say _throne room. _Whatever it is, it's most likely not correct. The room was massive, and intimidating. Huge columns rose up to meet a domed ceiling, which had moving constellations. Then, just like at Camp Half-Blood, twelve thrones were arranged in a U. In the center of all this, a fire crackled in a pit.

The first time I had been here, only the first two thrones were occupied by Poseidon and Zeus. Then the next time I came all the seats were filled.

This time every seat was filled, and every eye was on us. Apollo wasn't listening to music anymore, but was staring like the rest of the Olympians. Hermes wasn't checking his email, but was looking from hero to hero, trying to figure out what to say. Zeus was looking at Thalia with a proud expression, and Dionysus was eyeing us all not doing anything. Aphrodite was only staring at Annabeth and I, and Athena was doing the same. However Aphrodite's stare was of satisfaction while Athena's was more of loathing. Hera, who Annabeth and I had a bad past with, was deciding the best way to kill us, and Demeter was just smiling. Artemis was only looking at Thalia, and smiling widely, trying to tell her she was proud. Hephaestus wasn't really doing much except trying to figure out if we were automatons. Ares was sharpening his knife and eying me with pure hatred. Then when my eyes drifted to my dad, I blushed to see he was only looking at me, and smiling.

Then I noticed Nico di'Angelo.

He was standing in the darkest corner of the room, and was wearing a rare smile.

"Perseus," my father began, as I looked at him, "I speak for every god present when I say, you have done extremely well. You resisted your fatal flaw, and sent Kronos back to Tartarus."

I blushed a deep red. It was easy to get a compliment from a mortal parent, but getting one from an immortal god was rare.

"Yes, well done Perseus." Said the god of the gods, Zeus.

That compliment took me aback. Zeus, the Zeus had given me a compliment. I couldn't wrap my mind around that, but I knew it was a good thing.

"Zeus, those two," Lady Hers said pointing to me Annabeth, "disrespected me."

"Hera, they just defeated your father. None of you will lay a hand on any of these hero's." Said the last goddess I expected to say that, Athena.

"Mom, are you serious?" Annabeth asked disbelievingly.

"Yes child I am serious. You deserve a man who is strong and brave, but sweet. Perseus is all of those things and more. I'm sorry I tried so hard to get you apart. I just didn't want to see you get hurt again." Athena said with a small smile.

"Thank you, mom!" Annabeth said delighted.

"Ya, ya, ya!" Said Ares. "But let's get real, we don't have to let them live, do we? The boy is still dangerous, because he still has to fulfill the prophecy."

"No!" shouted Poseidon. "You will not kill any of these hero's. The satyr and daughter of Athena have suffered enough, and my son, and niece have done well. If any of you lay a hand on _any of them, _I will be very angry." He concluded with flashing eyes.

"Fine!" Ares said slumping back into his chair like a four year old.

"Now, I believe we need to present a reward to these hero's." Zeus said.

"Um…Lord Zeus?" I said tentatively. "What about Nico? He pretended to serve Kronos so as to help me and Thalia. We wouldn't have been able to complete the quest without his help.

"Why, what a true statement." Said an oily voice from somewhere in the shadows.

"Hades! How dare you enter my domain without permission?" Zeus roared.

"And how dare you forget my son, in this whole ordeal? He risked his life to help everyone, and you didn't even want to reward him? It was up to a mere fifteen year old to remember him." Hades yelled just as loudly as Zeus.

Zeus opened his mouth to retort, but then closed it.

"That's what I thought." Hades said coldly.

"Fine, I do not wish to fight. I just wanted to reward my daughter and the other hero's. We still have a war to prepare for, so I was just going to have a party." Zeus said.

"Yes!" I screamed along with my other friends.

I'm not sure how everything was prepared so quickly, but as soon as we walked out of the throne room, the party was already in full gear. The nine muses were playing whatever you wanted to hear, and everyone was dancing. Nectar and ambrosia flowed from fountains made of gold, and there was a huge snack table filled with mortal snacks, and goblets that filled with whatever drink you wanted.

All in all the party was a blast. Annabeth painfully danced with me on her leg, but I the end, we just decided to sway on the spot so she could hop.

It was a blast. Thalia went to go hang with the other hunters and Artemis, Nico went and talked to his father, and Grover went and found some satyrs to talk to about Pan.

By the time the party ended, it was three o'clock in the morning, and everyone was exhausted.

The gods offered us a place to stay on Olympus, but we declined. Thalia went off with the hunters, and Artemis to start their next adventure, and Annabeth, Nico, and Grover went back to camp.

I, on the other hand, went to my mom's apartment.

When I knocked on the door she opened it, and then cried. Before I could ask what was wrong she threw her arms around me in a huge hug, and started blubbering about how proud she was.

When she finally let me go, I went to my room, took a bow to the gods and everyone who had congratulated me, and went to sleep.

**A/N: Ok, the reason why I named this chapter take a bow was because everyone was congratulating them. You are supposed to take a bow I you get praised, so…that's why I named it take a bow!**


	34. With You

**Ok, did you all like that last chapter? I think it went kinda fast. Anyway in this chapter Percy is going to be with his mom, who he hasn't seen in about a year and a half, and then go back to camp in order to prepare for war. Now I was listening to a song called Better in Time by Leona Lewis. It gave me a great idea for a song-fic in Annabeth's POV. It's already up, so check it out! Oh and like I said last time, go to my profile and vote on my poll! Now on with the story, and send reviews!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the PJO series and/or characters. **

**With You**

When I woke up the next morning, I smelled blue waffles. It had been such a long time since I had seen my mom, and I had forgotten how great blue waffles tasted!

After we ate, my mother insisted that I recall everything that had happened in the past year and a half. Once every two months, or so, I would IM her, but I hadn't been in my comfy apartment for some time.

When I was telling my mom everything, I tried to skirt around the edges of the bad parts, but I didn't work.

The moment I was done, she started to cry. I didn't really know what to do, but she just pulled me into a huge hug, and started to repeatedly kiss my head.

"Baby," she blubbered, "I-I'm s-s-so proud of yo-you!"

"Thanks." Was all I could manage with her kissing my head.

When she finally recovered, she began to talk. "Percy, no matter how much I would love to spend some time with you, you need to go to camp. The war is coming close, and you need to prepare to save the world." She said with a soft, loving smile.

"Ok, but can you do me a favor?" I said.

"Oh course."

"I want you to tell Paul that I'm a half-blood. If die in battle, I want him to know the truth."

"Oh Percy, that means so much to me that you want to tell him that. And I forgot to tell you, in October we are getting married!" she seemed so excited I couldn't help but to smile.

"If I'm not there, just know that I'm happy for you."

"Percy," she said with a stern voice, "You will be there. You have lasted five years as a half-blood. You defeated the titan lord. You will survive."

I was back at Camp Half-Blood, and anyone who hadn't seen me before, went ballistic. They started cheering for me as soon as I climbed over the hill. I was bombarded by hugs from Aphrodite's daughters, and back slapping by everyone else.

When I finally made it out of the pool of campers, I saw Annabeth talking to Chiron. By the looks of it she was furious. She made wild hand gestures, and had a fierce look in her eye. She threw her crutches to the ground, that she had been trying to hold up, and started to walk. She was trying to make it look as though she could easily walk, but by the look in her eyes, I could tell she was on the bridge of crying out. I started to walk over to them at a fast pace.

"Hey Annabeth, what's up?" I said innocently.

"Well," Annabeth began in an unpleasant tone, "Chiron doesn't see fit to let me fight the battle!"

"That is correct Annabeth." Chiron said in a calm but very firm voice. "Seeing that you have a broken leg, I do not believe you should fight. I am not dumb; I know you are feeling pain in your leg when you walk."

"Percy, tell him I can fight!"

"Wow! That's totally not my decision." I said flabbergasted. **(A/N I love that word. I'm so happy I was able to use it!)**

"Percy! Just tell him I can!" she screamed at me.

"Annabeth…"

"How could you!? I thought you were on my side!" she screamed before storming away, without her crutches.

I jogged after her limping form, and easily caught up with her, and I grabbed her hand. She yanked it away from me, and briskly started to storm off again.

This time, she tripped on a log. I grabbed her by the waist before she could land face down in the ground. I pulled her up, and spun her by the shoulder so she turned to face me.

"What?" she said, her face stained with tears.

"Annabeth," I said while pulling her into a hug. "I am on your side. But honestly, you have a broken leg. You can't jump into battle. If you would rest it, then maybe you could fight a little."

"But Percy, I need to help!" she said heartbrokenly.

"Annabeth, you have helped me already. Because of you I know that I should keep the gods. There have been so many times that I wanted to destroy them, but I know that in the end they do help people. I only realized that because of you."

"But Percy, we haven't even talked about it."

"Ya, well I'm talking about one god in particular. Aphrodite."

"What!" Annabeth yelled, shocked.

"She was the one who brought us together. After all she is the goddess of love." I said with a smile.

"Oh Percy!" she cried before kissing me.

When we broke apart, I whispered to her, "Don't worry about not fighting. I know you will no matter what anyone says. But I'll be with you."


	35. We're all in this Together

**Hey everyone! This chapter is about the preparation for the war. This chapter is a little weird so don't hate it. Now some people are complaining that they don't like corny writings. Well, I have something to tell you: If you don't like the freaking story then don't read it! I like corn. Anyway… at the beginning of the story some people said they thought Annabeth was too much of a damsel in distress. I agree. So for the remainder of the story she is not a damsel in distress. Hope you like it! Review please!**

**P.S. I am pretending that Percy's birthday is August 21****st****.**

**Disclaimer: You know what I'm gonna say, so I'm not gonna say it. **

**We're all in this Together.**

It was August 16th.

By Chiron's estimate, the army should be here on August 17th. They would have been here earlier, but since I destroyed Kronos, I delayed them.

Everyone was in full battle prep mode. In case the battle came unexpectedly, there were tables full of amour and battle weapons. We had guards stationed at the base of Half-Blood Hill, and down by the lake. My usual station was down by the lake, that way I could control the water and take them out in one full swing.

While I was anticipating the attack, Annabeth was hoping it wouldn't be for a while. Her leg was still very weak because she had only put a cast on it two weeks ago.

In order for her to stay where she was we had to put one of her half sisters on patrol outside the Athena cabin.

"Arrrrgh!" she yelled at me when I came into her room, and she sat up in her bed.

"Whaaaat?" I yelled in reply.

"I want to prepare for war!" she whined.

"Annabeth, you have to rest your freaking leg. For the love of Zeus, just do it."

Annabeth was so taken back by my sternness that she immediately shut up.

"Annabeth, you know you just need to rest. Everyone knows that you will be fighting. You're too stubborn to not fight. But please, for now, just lay down, and rest." I said while pushing her back onto her pillow.

Right after lunch, it was my turn to guard the beach. Along with having to wear full Greek amour, and have a battle weapon, we also needed to have a conch shell. That way, if the army came, I could alert them.

I was just sitting on the beach, enjoying the scenery. If you are on guard, someone has to bring you your food, and Clarisse just had.

"Hey Prissy." Clarisse said.

"Ya?" I replied.

"I never congratulated you for…you know…for whatever you did." I could tell it was very hard for her to give me a compliment.

"Thanks Clarisse." I said.

Then she walked away, and I was alone again. By that time the sun was setting. It was a beautiful mixture of pink, orange and purple. The setting sun was just below the horizon. I counted down to myself, and it turned out that I was right on time.

Then, as soon as the sun set, a flash of green light popped up. It was just like the light that they talked about in Pirates of the Caribbean three. In fact, as soon as the light disappeared, a ship appeared in its place. It looked like the Flying Dutchmen. "What the Hades!" I yelled. I didn't know what else to do, so I blew the conch shell. Everyone came hurrying out of their cabins, and came to stand by me.

No one said anything; we just stared at the ship that was slowly coming closer to us.

Chiron came galloping out of the shadows with Annabeth clinging to his back. She started to jump off but Chiron told her to stay put. "Percy, what is it?" Chiron asked.

I didn't say anything, just pointed to the ship.

"Oh my gods! There is no way in Hades. Is that Will Turner?!" A girl from the Aphrodite cabin squealed.

"That is _so _not possible!" Annabeth said dumbstruck.

"No, it is possible." Said a voice from the shadows.

Every head turned, and we saw Nico.

"What do you mean?" Clarisse asked.

"Well, Will is now the captain of the Flying Dutchman. The ship hosts dead sailors who owe a debt to the sea. My dad is kind of like the guy Turner reports to. So I think my dad sent him to help us."

"That makes sense. He can't help us directly but he can send someone to help." Annabeth said, looking as though a light bulb had just gone off in her head.

"Ok, but what if they don't come by sea?" I said questionably.

"Hey! Someone tell me how many lanterns are hung." Annabeth yelled excitedly.

"Um…two." Beckendorf yelled.

"Then they are coming by sea." Annabeth replied.

"Ok, I'm very confused." I said.

"Percy, did you ever go to school?" Annabeth said shortly.

"Yes." I said defensively.

"Well, on April 18th 1775, Paul Revere made his famous ride. He told his friend to hang one lantern from the old north church if the British were to come by land and two lanterns if they were to come by sea. The British came by land, so one lantern was hug. There is a whole poem about it: Listen my children and you shall hear the mid…"

"Thank you Annabeth." I said cutting her short. "Now are you telling me that just because two lanterns are hung on that ship, it means that the army is coming by sea?"

"Yes, it makes complete sense."

"Well, what if it's a trick. What if they want to draw us away fm our posts so that we only guard the lake."

"We don't only have to guard the lake. We can still position people at the hill. But, now we at least know where they will attack."

"Chiron, what do you think?" I said turning to the centaur.

"Are you all _insane?_ The Pirates of the Caribbean is a made up movie. Will Turner is not alive, only Orlando Bloom. So you guys actually believe that the movie is real?" Clarisse shouted.

"Well," Connor Stoll began, "how many of you guys believed in Greek gods before you found out you were half-bloods?" no one raised their hand so he continued. "Exactly! So what makes you think that movies aren't real as well?"

"Ya," Travis Stoll jumped in, "Like I believe in Harry Potter."

"Ya, and Journey to the Center of the Earth is totally real." A small girl from Apollo's cabin said.

"See what I mean?" Connor spoke again. "This is a sign. Hades believes in us. He wants us to fight, and he wants us to win. It's up to us to save the world, and be the heroes."

Everyone stood shocked at what Connor had just said. He and Travis usually just joked around. No one had ever heard him be serious.

"So what do we do Chiron?" Travis asked.

"Beckendorf, and Clarisse, you two go to the hill. Everyone else, go back to your cabins. I will stand watch. But first everyone pick up a sword and amour. Keep it near you so when I sound the alarm you are ready. And help each other out, remember, we're all in this together." Chiron commanded.


	36. In the Ayer

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was busy. So this chapter is the battle. Dun Dun Dun! I really don't have that much to say, so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own diddly squat. (Hehehe I love that word!) **

**In the Ayer. **

There are some things that you begin to think about while you are lying on top of soft sheets like an invalid, while the war is coming closer and closer with every breath you take. I began to do the one thing you are not supposed to do before something big happens: think negatively. I wondered what would happen to me if I died. Where in the underworld would I go? Would my mom still get married? And, who else would die with me? I begged to every god I knew that Annabeth would still live. Somehow I didn't think they were listening.

Occasionally I think that Chiron should replace Apollo as the god of prophecies. This was one of those times. At 12 o'clock exactly on April 17th, Chiron blew the conch shell. I hadn't fallen asleep, so I just hopped out of bed and suited up my amour. I picked up Riptide, and I put it in my pocket. Then I dashed out the door.

I was the first one to reach Chiron. "What is it Chiron?" I whispered.

"Look out into the horizon. The Princess Andromeda is the ship we will be fighting. I thought that the monsters would see fit to acquire a new ship, since Kronos is no longer in control." He replied.

I did as I was told, and I saw a black silhouette, in exactly the same spot the Flying Dutchman had appeared in. Then a thought struck me: "Chiron where is the Flying Dutchman?" I asked quizzically.

"Well child, I instructed Mr. Turner to keep his ship under the water, and attack when he saw necessary." He said, still staring at the ship that was looming ahead.

"Oh, ok." I said, while turning my attention to the gathering campers.

"Chiron?" a girl from the Athena cabin said timidly.

"Yes child?" Chiron replied.

"Annabeth was wondering if she could come out."

"Percy, maybe she will listen to you, tell her that, no, she cannot come out. She is not allowed to fight at all." Chiron said in a harsh voice.

I nodded, and ran off to cabin six.

I didn't wait for an invitation; I just pulled open the door, and walked in. Annabeth was sitting up in her bed, so I walked over to her, and sat on the end of the bed.

I guess she could tell by the look on my face that she wasn't allowed to fight, because she picked up a book and started to read it. I think it may have been to hide the tears that were staining her face.

"Annabeth…" I began.

"Percy, if I can't fight…whatever. But that means I can't watch you. Please be careful." She said, cutting me off.

I pulled her into a hug, and stroked her golden hair. "I'll be ok, but please, for my sake, don't try to fight."

"Ok." She said weakly. "But now is your turn to be the hero I know you are. Win this war for me."

I kissed her lightly on the top of the head, and left her room with a feeling of dread. Would I ever see her beautiful face again? I shook myself out of those horrible thoughts, and walked back to my place beside Chiron. Next to me was Nico, then Clarisse, and next to her was her boyfriend Chris. They all had a fierce look in their eyes, and a sword drawn.

Behind them were Beckendorf, and the Stoll brothers.

Everyone was ready for the battle, no matter what the outcome was.

Moments after I took my position next to Chiron, a loud bang echoed throughout the camp. Apparently the Flying Dutchman saw a golden opportunity, because it had shot a canon from the depths of the ocean, and it hit the Princess Andromeda.

I thought the ship was done for, but the sea gods who were protecting it saw differently. The ship miraculously stayed afloat, and the ship edged closer and closer to the base of camp. We all knew that they wouldn't be able to cross the boundaries, but their weapons could easily.

As the ship drew nearer, we finally got to see what was on the ship. There were manticores, Minotaurs, laistrygonians, _dracaena, _cyclopses, and telekhines. There was also a bunch of monsters to gruesome to name.

Some had bows drawn, while others had spears in hand, waiting for the perfect time to throw them.

The Flying Dutchman was still desperately trying to bring the ship down, but with no luck.

While every eye was on the ship, something was coming up from behind. I felt something tap my shoulder, and I turned around, with my sword at their neck.

"Chill out!" said Thalia. She was smiling broadly, and behind her were all the hunters.

Then someone shouted "Look!"

We all turned our head in the direction they were pointing in. Two heads were emerging from the water, and they were not normal sized. We got ready to attack. However, when their bodies were fully emerged, everyone sighed in relief. It was Tyson, my half brother, and Braies, a Hekatonkheries.

When Tyson saw me, he ran up to me and nearly crushed my ribs in a hug.

"Heroes to arms!" Clarisse bellowed.

That brought my attention away from my brother, and I turned around. The Princess Andromeda was only meters away from hitting the edge of lake.

Then, without warning, the arrows were in the ayer. **(A/N: no that was not a typo. If you read what the chapter title was you will understand.)**


	37. Piece of Me

**I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! I spent a lot of time trying to describe everything. Anyway, I don't have much to say, so I'll let you read the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own anything. Sob, blubber, cry!**

**Piece of Me**

The arrows seemed to be coming at us in slow motion. I couldn't move from the spot, I just stood transfixed, as if waiting for my death. I felt a hard tug from behind me, and I was pulled out of the line of fire just in time.

When I looked back to see who had pulled me away, I saw that it was a scowling Clarisse. "Prissy, what the Hades were you thinking? Did you plan to get yourself killed one second into the battle?" She said furiously.

I just nodded, and went looked back at the ship. The Flying Dutchman had emerged from the water, and was bombarding the Princess Andromeda with canons. One out of every five actually did any damage: The ship would be slightly dented, and some monsters would fall off to their doom. The Flying Dutchman sure showed a lot of gumption. **(A/N: My parents always say that, and then crack up. It means nerve, or guts.) **

Moments after the arrows had all fallen onto the soft sand, the ship bumped into the beach. It would have gone farther, but an invisible force seemed to be keeping it from coming any closer, the magical boundaries were working. Monster after monster jumped onto the sand, and charged. However, they were bumped back by the boundaries force. It would have been quite funny, had we not been in a war.

"Arches and hunters, fire at will!" Chiron shouted over the screeching of the enemies.

What looked like a shower of sticks flying through the air, hit the monsters, and at least half of them were already gone. The hunters and campers combined in a cheer. Now the only monsters left were the manticores, laistrygonians, Minotaur's, and _dracaena. _However, there were about three hundred monsters and one hundred camper/satyrs/tree nymphs.

After an hour of non-stop fighting, both sides were quickly losing numbers. I could never tell if a camper was dead, because looking at them pained me. Travis Stoll was among those who were down, and I was sure he was dead.

As I was fighting a laistrygonian, I saw Clarisse go down. A manticore had hit her with at least ten of his spikes. One of them had pierced her heart.

I quickly stabbed the giant in the foot, leg, and finally arm, which finished him off. I ran to Clarisse, and I saw that her chest was gushing blood, but it wasn't moving. No matter how mean Clarisse and I had always been to each other, I had never wanted her to die.

"Percy, there is nothing we can do to help her! Get back to fighting!" Chiron yelled while flawlessly aiming arrows at monsters.

It took all of my will power to steer my eyes away from her lifeless body, and begin fighting with a Minotaur.

What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion.

I had just defeated the Minotaur, and it had exploded into dust. Then I heard a bang. It had come from the Flying Dutchman's canons. Somehow the canon had bounced off of the Princess Andromeda, and it soared through the air. I watched in amazement as it seemed to go in slow motion, as if it was being controlled by a remote control. It took me all of two seconds to understand where the canon was heading.

I tore across the seemingly endless sand, and raced back onto camp boundaries. Running faster than I had ever run, I sprinted towards cabin six. The canon out ran me, and hit the cabin before I was able to get there.

After a huge 'boom' the ground around me shook. Everything within a hundred feet of the Athena cabin was blown apart with force, and fire, including me. All the dust gathered to form a blanket over the valley around me. A puff of black smoke erupted with the smoke and fire, and effulged everything with particles of dust, and other material. I had been caught in the after math of the eruption, and when it was all over, I lifted my head up. Pieces of wood, and clothes from the Athena cabin rolled off of me, as I got up.

Frantically I called Annabeth's name. I couldn't see her anywhere. Not even her body. Gods forbid her body was still here, here and working.

As I began to toss anything in my way, out of the way, I forgot all about the fight. I forgot that I was supposed to be helping to win the battle. All that mattered was finding Annabeth in the ruble that surrounded me.

If she died, so would a piece of me.


	38. Stay Young

**Ok everyone, I'm sorry that I killed some important characters, but it was necessary! Please don't kill me though! I put another poll on my profile so check it out! Now that's all I have to say, so on with the chapter. Send reviews please!**

**Disclaimer: Oh my gods! I don't own anything except this story!**

**Stay Young**

**P.S. you may have noticed that I have been updating a night. Well I always listen to the top 20 on XM radio. It ends at like 10:15. So while I'm listening to it I write a chapter. This will change when school starts, because I'm going into middle school. Goodie! (That was totally sarcastic.)**

I tore down everything in my path, I repeatedly called her name, but there was still no sign of Annabeth. I wasn't capable of grasping the fact that she was dead. There was no way that she could have possibly lived through that explosion when it had hit her cabin directly.

I was searching through everything, when I saw it: Annabeth's Camp Half-Blood necklace was lying next to a figure.

Slowly, I picked up the necklace with shaking hands. I held it close to my heart, and I was about to cry when I heard a voice.

"Seaweed Brain?" a familiar voice said from a few feet away.

I whipped my head around, and standing five feet away was a girl. She had blonde hair with gray eyes, and she looked beautiful. "Annabeth." I breathed.

"Percy!" she said angrily while putting her hands on her hips. "What the Hades did you do to my cabin?"

Instead of answering I just got up, and walked towards her.

"Percy ans…"

I didn't let her finish her sentence, but I dropped her necklace and pulled her into the biggest kiss in the world.

At first she was stiff, and tried to pull away, but then she relaxed. She draped her arms around my neck. I started to run my hands through her hair, and held her tighter.

"OI! There's a war going on here!" said a female voice behind us.

We broke apart, but still held onto each other.

"I know mate," I said to Thalia, "so it's now or never, isn't it?" **(A/N to read, look carefully, Harry Potter 7 spoiler! ****Yes I know that I completely copied it from the kissing part in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.**

"What!" she said as if I'd gone insane.

"Never mind." I said hastily, while turning back to Annabeth who still had her arms around my neck. "How did you survive?"

"Percy, like you said before, I'm too stubborn to listen to Chiron. As soon as I was sure everyone was down by the beach, I snuck out, without my crutches, and hid in the forest. When the monsters came, I jumped out and started attacking. No one gave me a second thought." She said with a satisfied smile.

"Oh." I said. Then I started to punch her.

"What-ow-stop it!" she said grabbing my hand. "What was that for?"

"You had me worried sick!" I shouted.

"Percy! Look out!" Thalia shouted.

Thank the gods she noticed that a laistrygonian was about to bring his club down on my head. How he had gotten past the borders was beyond me, but I quickly rolled to the ground, and uncapped Riptide. The giant cringed at the sight of celestial bronze, but kept coming at me. I caught Annabeth's eye, and she nodded. I knew what she was going to do; I just needed the monsters full, undivided attention. Joy!

"Aye! You know what? I'm gonna call you a Canadian. Hey, hey, hey, Canadian aye!" I yelled, before wincing at what I had just said. How stupid could I possibly sound in front of two beautiful girls, one of which was my girlfriend? Although I didn't have to much time to dwell on what I said because the monster tripped over a piece of wood. I barely had time to jump out of the way before the giant fell right where I was standing only one second before.

Annabeth took that as a sign that she should kill it, and decapitated it with her dagger.

"Perseus, am I going to have to follow you every where to make sure you don't die? Honestly, since I've know you you've almost died at least ten times!" Thalia said, while walking towards us.

"Twelve times actually, in counting." I said as a smile spread across my face.

"Thalia!" Annabeth said, as she ran (as fast as she could with a broken leg that was in a cast) towards her to give her a hug. "Are the rest of the hunters here?"

"Yes. But none of them have the burden of watching over the childish Perseus over here." She said nodding her head towards me.

"Thalia," I began, "you mine as well follow me everywhere, because I will always stay young."


	39. Nobodys Perfect

**Hello people of fanfiction! Ya! Annabeth is alive! Now in this chapter, the battle is over. I review the deaths, and parts of the battle, and it's the day before Percy's birthday. Like I said I'm pretending his birthday is August 21****st****, because they never specify the date. Hope you like it! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: no I don't own anything!**

**P.S. I realized that there is only one Minotaur and I think only one manticore, but let's pretend there are a lot of them. **

**Nobody's Perfect**

Three days after the battle had finally ended, and we had won, we had the burial sessions. Among the dead were Clarisse, Beckendorf, and many satyrs, and tree nymphs. To Grover's great anguish Juniper was among the dead dryad's. He wept for the entire three days, and if anyone tried to talk to him he would break down and cry.

She had been the last to die.

_Flashback_

_The last monster had been killed by me. The entire camp broke into a cheer that could have shattered windows. _

_As we were cheering and-cough-kissing-cough, we heard a terrible scream. _

_Everyone turned in direction of the cry, and we saw that a dracaena had been hiding in the undergrowth. She had driven her spear through Junipers heart, and Juniper had fallen. _

_A heartbroken Grover grabbed my sword and ran up to the monster. He killed her before she even had time to turn around. _

_Grover was in such shock that he had to be carried to the Big House for rest. _

_End Flashback_

Her body was wrapped in a soft green shroud, which had sparkles all over it.

I am man enough to admit that I cried a little bit, but not nearly as bad as Grover and Tyson (who was just too sensitive), who had to be taken away from the burial. Annabeth, who sat next to me, cried into my chest, while I stroked her golden hair.

Thaila, who sat on my other side, tried to look as though she was fine, however I noticed a tears glistening down her face, and some were still in the corner of her eyes. She looked like she needed comfort, so I took her hand. She didn't look at me, but instead closed her eyes and let the tears slowly fall.

The next one that brought tears to my eyes was Clarisse's. Her body was wrapped in a blood red shroud, with a boar on it.

Annabeth and I had never particularly like her, but since I had to watch her die, I felt differently.

Beckendorf had his body was wrapped in a plain gray shroud. When his brother burned it, I have to admit that I was crying. Though again, not nearly as much as Annabeth. She had her head in my chest again, but this time I felt her whole body shivering. Thalia had put her head on my shoulder, and was silently crying, while her shoulders shook. I still held her hand, because that was all I could do while comforting Annabeth.

_Flashback_

_The monsters had gotten though the camp borders, and were attacking heavily. Annabeth couldn't get up from where she was sitting because her leg was causing her so much pain. I was battling a laistrygonian, and Thalia was battling the only hydra that got off the ship. The hydra was not going down easily, and Thalia had to fight from all angles. _

_At one point, when she was very tired, a dracaena came up from behind her. It was about to stab her in the back, but Beckendorf jumped in between the spear and Thalia._

_It was just then that Thalia defeated the hydra with a bolt of lightning, that she noticed Beckendorf was on the ground beside her. The spear was still sticking out of his heart, and he wasn't breathing. _

_He had died to save Thalia's life. _

_End Flashback_

As soon as Annabeth had stopped crying into my chest, Thalia took her place. She sobbed and sobbed, while I stroked her hair. When Chiron asked if she would like to say a few words, she just sobbed even harder.

As soon as the burial service was over, Chiron went over the list of injured campers, and we all had to give a silent thanks. The Stoll brothers were among the list, and I was quite relived that Travis had not died like I thought he had.

As soon as we were dismissed, Thalia ran to Zeus's cabin. Since she was going to resign from being a hunter, she didn't want to stay in Artemis's cabin.

"Come on." I said to Annabeth, and I was about to jog after her when I remembered Annabeth's leg. "Get on my back." I said as I crouched down so she could get on.

When we reached her cabin, I set Annabeth down, and we knocked on the door. Thalia came out, with her eyes all puffy and swollen from crying. Annabeth stepped forward and hugged her like a sister.

"Can we come in?" I asked quietly.

Instead of answering, she just stepped aside, and we walked in, and we each sat on a bed. Thalia didn't say anything at first, but then burst into a fresh set of tears.

"Thalia." I said, while getting up off of my bed to sit next to her. I put my arm around her shoulder, and let her cry into my chest again.

I mouthed _help, _to Annabeth, and she began to talk in a soothing voice. "Thalia what's wrong?"

"I killed him!" she sobbed, with her voice muffled by my shirt.

"No you didn't!" I said squeezing her shoulders tightly. "Beckendorf chose to save you. If he hadn't you would have been dead. You didn't do anything wrong."

_Kiss her head, _Annabeth mouthed to me.

_What _I mouthed back thinking I had interpreted what she had mouthed incorrectly.

_Just do it_ she replied impatiently.

So I lightly pressed my lips to the top of her head. Why Annabeth wanted me to do that was beyond me, but whatever.

At first Thalia stiffened, but then she just relaxed, and sobbed even harder into my shirt.

I wasn't sure how long we sat there, but at least ten minutes later, I grabbed a glass from her bedside table, and filled it with water. She drank it, and she calmed down.

A little while later, Annabeth and I left.

"Ok, so why did you tell me to kiss her. I have a feeling you are the only girl who would tell her boyfriend to kiss another girl." I said.

"Oh Percy," she began with a sigh, "Thalia loved Luke. Not only were they best friends but she had a massive crush on him. Since I liked him too, we always talked about it. We both know that she hates being a hunter, so I thought if a boy would show some affection, she would be happier."

"Wait, you said 'since I liked him too.' Doesn't that mean you still like him?" I said in an accusing tone.

"Wow, over protective! I like that in a man." She said with a wink.

"Well do you?"

"If I did, would I do this?" she said before kissing me.

"I guess not." I said with a guilty grin.

"Oh, and by the way, I wouldn't like a dead guy! Gods you sure are a Seaweed Brain!

"Hey!" I protested. "Nobody's perfect!"


	40. One Step at a Time

**Hello. I truly am sorry for killing off some important characters, but it had to be done, so I could keep the major ones. Now in this chapter it's Percy's birthday! Oh dear! What is going to happen? I don't know, well actually I do cause it's my story. Anyways, read on to find out what is going to happen! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**P.S. If you plan to, but have not read Harry Potter 6 and 7, I would not read this chapter, because I make references. **

**One Step at a Time**

As I tossed and turned in bed, I had no idea that people were in my cabin. I was dreaming that I was a Rockstar, and I was singing Viva La Vida in front of a huge audience. It was a good dream because they actually liked my singing!

I heard someone laugh, and my dream stopped.

When I slowly opened my eyelids, and let out a girlish squeal. Standing over me was Thalia, Annabeth, leaning on her crutches, and Grover, all with a smirk plastered to their face.

"Very nice scream, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said sarcastically, while sitting on the bed across from me, and leaning her crutches against the wall.

"Oh, and I had no idea that you liked Coldplay." Thalia said with a twinkle in her blue eyes, sitting next to Annabeth.

"What do you mean?" I said red in the face.

"Well, in your sleep you were singing Viva La Vida in a British accent." Grover said maliciously, while sitting next to Thalia.

"Very well I might add." Annabeth said before busting out in fits of laughter, joined by the other two.

"Well, I'm very happy that you all came in here to make fun of me, now get out." I said pointing towards the door.

"Aw, is our little sixteen year old Percy getting temperamental?" Thalia said while pinching my checks.

"Hey! I'm not…hey I'm sixteen!" I said with a huge grin.

"We were hoping you wouldn't be that slow." Annabeth said while rolling her eyes.

"Seriously Annabeth, Seaweed Brain is a perfect name for him." Grover said.

"Well, I _am _a daughter of Athena. So that means I have to be good at something. Picking out Seaweed Brains is my specialty." Annabeth said while wearing a smirk.

"Ok, ok enough with the 'making fun of Percy' and his brain capacity! What did you all get me for my birthday?" I said impatiently.

"Oh my gods!" Annabeth said rolling her eyes.

"Oh Zeus!" Thalia said, also rolling her eyes.

"Oh my Lord Voldemort!" Grover said heaving a sigh.

Everyone turned to him, giving him a questioning look.

"Ok, what the Hades is with everyone quoting Harry Potter?" Thalia said with an irritated look.

"I'm not quoting Harry Potter; it's a Harry Potter avatar." Grover said indignantly.

"Whatever!" Thalia said exasperated.

"Hey!" I interjected. "You never answered the question. What do I get for my birthday?

"You'll get my fist in your face if you don't shut up!" Annabeth and Thalia said at the same time.

"Ya, ha, ha, ha." I said.

"Fine Percy, do you want your presents?" Annabeth said."

"No, I've just been asking that because I wanted to annoy you." I said sarcastically.

"Well, keep up the great work." Thalia said with a silly smile, and her two thumbs up.

"Well, I got you a wood pipe." Grover said enthusiastically, holding it out for me to take.

"Thanks G-man!" I said forcing a smile. Both of us knew I wouldn't play it, but it's the thought that counts…or so I've heard…

"I got you this, hold out your hand and close your eyes."

I was very suspicious, but I did as I was told. Thalia grabbed my hand, and a huge electric shock went through my body, that made my teeth chatter.

"Ha, ha!" Thalia said laughing in my face.

"I sure as Hades can't wait 'till your birthday. You better watch your back!" I said angrily.

"Well, that wasn't really the present, but…"

"Don't worry," I said hastily cutting her off, "I was just kidding!"

"Gods, you really like presents! Any who, here you go." She said while taking something out of her back pocket.

It was a Green Day CD: International Superhits.

"It's got most of the good songs on there, like Minority, Nice Guys Finish Last and Waiting." She said in a know-it-all tone, that Annabeth usually used.

"Thanks Thalia. This gift actually required real thought!" I said excitedly.

"Shut up!" she said grabbing a pillow and throwing it at me.

"Break it up!" Grover yelled.

Then I turned to Annabeth expectantly, and she laughed.

"Here you go." She said, and plopped something in my hand.

It was a silver chain, with specks of gold intertwined into it. I wasn't usually a 'jewelry man' but this was a 'man chain.' "Wow." I breathed, and looked up at Annabeth. "Thanks!" I said while getting up to give her a kiss.

"Knock, knock." someone said who was at the door.

I looked up, and saw Nico. "Come in." I said gesturing to sit on a bed, like the others had.

"I came to give you this," he said holding out his hand. Sitting on his palm was a ring. It was silver and in the shape of a skull, and it matched the one on his hand. "I have to break our Empathy Link, because I am going to the Underworld, to train with my father. He said if we 

keep the empathy link, it could be very dangerous for both of us. This ring works exactly like an Empathy Link, and if you need to talk to me in person, it will transport you directly there. Same goes to me if I need to find you. But to make it work you have to put a piece of your soul in it."

"Just like a Horcrux." I said sighing.

"Arrrrgh!" Thalia yelled. "We are not a book, Harry Potter is a book. Stop quoting it!"

"Well Thalia, I'm not kidding. Voldemort split his soul into seven pieces, and Nico is saying that I have to split my soul into two."

"Exactly." Nico said. "But we can't do it now because we need the gods help. We have to do it one step at a time."

**EXTREMLY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! ****I WILL NOT BE COUNTINUING THIS STORY, BUT INSTEAD I AM GOING TO WRITE ANOTHER SQEUAL. IF I HAD OVER FOURTY CHAPTERS, THAT WOULD BE TOO MUCH. I HAVE NOT DECIDED ON A TITLE OR ANYTHING, BUT HOPEFULY THE FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE OUT TONIGHT. KEEP ON THE LOOK OUT, AND THANKS FOR READING! **

**P.S. THE TITLE MAY BE A CHAPTER TITLE FROM THIS STORY. **


End file.
